


The Detective & The Dancer

by Carisista



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisista/pseuds/Carisista
Summary: Detective Sonny Carisi doesn't expect to fall so hard in love. She's beautiful, so confident and independent. Sasha is a French dancer who's going to turn up the detective life. How Sonny is going to deal with his jealousy. And how they would manage with cultural differences.





	1. Fatal Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for faults or mistakes. I'm a french girl trying to deal with English language.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/carisista

 

 

It’s been over six months now that Detective Carisi joined SVU of Manhattan.  
After a kind of rocky start. Sonny Carisi finally began to find his place on the team and develop bonds with his co-workers. He was aware he still had to show abilities to Lieutenant Olivia Benson, but he knew that as soon as the opportunity would appear; he would be able to prove his Detective's qualities and talents.   
Sonny loved his job. Although the weight of the horrors he’d to cross every day was heavy to carry sometimes. Even if recently he was having nightmares. Even when he lost faith in Humanity for some second, Sonny didn’t give up. His faith, his family, and his resilience would still make him a lovely man and even-tempered man. Always in a good mood.  
Besides his job, Sonny involved a lot in Fordham Law Night School. He'd also found a new flat in Long Island which he likes a lot.  
Sonny spent his free time with his family. He often joined for weekends in Staten Island. And he tried to see his two childhood friends, Don and Vinny, as much as possible. Both were natives of Staten Island. Don worked as Detective like Sonny. He was a homicide investigator for the NYPD. And Vinny was a fireman in Staten Island. The trio appreciated to share few drinks, watch baseball games on TV or stadium and to go to concerts.  
The Detective's life was hectic nevertheless something was sorely lacking to him: LOVE.

 

* * *

 

Sonny and Fin agreed earlier on this Friday afternoon. Tonight, they would have a Call Of Duty Battle to determine who’s the best! Bets were taken as usual in SVU squad. Sonny wasn't the favorite. 

Fin put down some beer on his kitchen counter.  _« Remember I told you about_ _Tom, the guy who’s creating video games? »_ Fin asked Sonny.  _« The graphic designer you know...?_ _He’s going to join us. We need a referee! »_ He waited for Sonny to remember.

 _« Yeah, French guy?! Amanda’s friend’s bro? The one who’s in Costa Rica with her? »_ Sonny answered and bit into a slice of pizza. 

Fin nodded a smile on his face rising his eyebrows:  _«_ _Yeaaah! Good job Rookie! Sasha, that’s her name! These kids had everything to become rich, rotten brats. They're really cool!! Their father is rich as Hell! »_ He explained: _« He’s the CEO of a luxury group. You know, Cosmetics, Fashion brands, Champagne. »_

 _« Wow!! Really?! How ya met them?!_ » Sonny asked surprisingly chewing on his pizza.

Fin said playfully with a wicked smile:  _« Don't you want me to beat you at COD first?! »_

Sonny smirked and gave Fin a conniving gaze:  _« Tell the whole story before this guy arrives so he wouldn't think we’re two gossips! Oh, and don't be so confident ´bout any victory!»_ He teased him in turn.

Fin told Sonny how Sasha and her best friend Emily, who was also in Costa Rica, turned up three years ago at the Precinct. At this period, they worked as dancers in an upscale luxury cabaret. Wall Street traders, powerful businessmen and sometimes artists were ready to spend phenomenal amounts on a dance with no need to get undress totally for the dancer. It wasn’t a strip club but more like sexy dance, pole dance and private shows place. Sasha and Emily noticed some unusual things on backstage. They suspected that a sexual-traffic trade was covered by the club. They repeatedly met very young and terrified girls, nothing in common with professional dancers. They were brought there by a manager of the club and his hired man then the girls disappeared, and new ones came again and again.  
Sasha and Emily decided to inform the police about the situation and been managed towards SVU.  After an investigation, the information given by the dancers had come to be correct but wasn’t enough to bring down the crime ring. Sasha and Emily agreed to be insiders for SVU to collect some proof. Anyway, they were going to leave the club soon cause they got plenty asks to work with artists. Then why shouldn't help the police to save those girls?  
And that was a perfect plan. Sasha and Emily were above suspicion, working there for almost two years and were the dancers who brought the most money to the club. Thanks to all proof they recorded during their undercover, SVU managed to stop two big fishes. Condemnations facilitated by dancers testimonies and amount of evidence.

 _« They're awesome chicks!! All the squad made friends with them. Sasha exploded her boss nose during the arrest! The guy understood he was trapped and wanted to use her as human shield. »_ Fin was laughing out loud remembering the scene. _« For sure, he had no idea she grew up with four brothers. She’d done the job, just had to pick him! »_

Sonny nodded, his lips pursed and his arms crossed on his chest: _« If it could be so easy every time! Are they close friends with 'manda? »_ Sonny asked, curious about this mysterious Sasha.

 _« Yeah quite close. That's really nice they'd invited 'manda to come with them for this Yoga stay »_ Fin rolled his eyes about Yoga. « _And you want my opinion, that's really good for Rollins. You know, hanging around with positive people who don't deal with those shit all day long, that's what we need! »_

The doorbell interrupted them; it was Tom. He was a beautiful 22 years old man with a devastating smile and big almond-shaped hazel eyes. He was athletic, and his French accent was undeniably charming. He got a streetwear style and was wearing a cap. The three men discussed about video games sipping beers when Tom felt his phone buzzed.  
_« Hold on guys! Sista is sending snaps from Costa Rica._ » He wiped his hands and started to smile at his screen _« For sure they’ve lots of fun!! »_

 _« Let's see! »_ Fin said stretching his arm to catch the phone. Tom feigned a fight and gave his phone to Fin who started to scroll at the pictures. The three young ladies were pretty smiling on the first snap. They were wearing bikinis on a stunning beach. Sonny recognized Amanda in the middle of course with a gorgeous blonde on the right, but the brunette on the left practically took his breath away.

 _Sonny could not stop to stare at the screen: « Uuuh… Anyone to make introduction!? »_  He asked.

 _« The brunette is my sister Sasha and the blondie that's Emily, her best friend. »_ Tom complied, sipping his beer and smiled to Sonny who couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

 On the second snap, Sasha in her yoga's outfit was feeding a little monkey, and the last one showed Sasha doing kind of a scorpion yoga posture on the sand.

Sonny whispered totally overwhelmed by what he just saw, more in fact by who he saw:  _«_ _Wow!! Your sister is really… beautiful! »_  Tom and Fin both laughed.

 _« Don’t worry I’m used to it! When I was younger, my buddies were coming home just to see my older sister… In fact, nothing has really changed. »_ Tom commented with a roguish smile.

Fin confirmed raising an eyebrow and nodded: « _They're something... Anyway, Rollins looks happy and, that’s heartwarming!_  »

« _They’re friends and dance together since they’re 5 years old. I’m putting up with them for 21 years now! »_ Tom said ironically _« Well! You ready for the e-battle guys?! »_  They spend a part of the night to play, laugh and chat about video games.

On his way back home, Sonny couldn’t refrain thinking about the snaps, about her. An overwhelming desire started to intoxicate him. He needed to know more about her, see more of her. Sonny took his smartphone and started looking for Sasha «   _She should be friend with Rollins on Facebook…_ » he smirked realizing how much his job conditioned him. He quickly found her profile but didn’t have access to any info. He lingered for a long time over her profile picture. She was stunning. He'd never seen such beautiful woman. She was wearing a grey Supreme basic shirt which was hiding her perfect body that he'd noticed earlier on snaps. She’d her hand in fabulous long brown wavy hair. Her face lines were perfect as drawn and her full lips underlined by a matte red lipstick. Her eyes were the most captivating to Sonny. Bigs clear eyes in almond-shape but he didn’t manage to define color. There was something in her gaze that gets him fascinated. Sonny grunted out. He couldn’t send a friend request to her; they even didn’t know each other. So he thought then to send a request to Tom.   
While going to bed, Sonny saw Tom has accepted his request and began to look at his pics album. He laughed, remembering what Tom'd said earlier about his buddies who were only interested in her sister.  
Sonny scrolled pics on his laptop and found what he was looking for. Pictures with Tom, Sasha and Emily partying, some pictures of what Sonny supposed to be their family, in Paris and all around the world. She was beautiful, perfect in fact. Always a big smile on her lips like her brother. He was hypnotized.  
Sonny finally went to sleep but couldn’t resist thinking about her. He couldn’t resist to ask himself a billion things. _Would he have the opportunity to meet her one day? Soon? He should have to find a way to meet her! Is she single? No way! She's certainly not single… and if she is… this girl is way too good for him. Sonny admitted depreciating himself sometimes, but there, let’s be realistic, she is beautiful, sexy, issued from a wealthy family and some men were ready to spend lots of money for only a few minutes in her company. She couldn’t be interested in him, a simple detective._ He didn’t have any answers to his questions, but his obsession for her was real.

 

* * *

 

Next Monday morning, Sonny hurried to the Precinct. He still got time on his way to buy some cannoli also coffee for him and Amanda's fav one. Sonny knew she was coming back this morning and wanted to welcome her warmly. But he secretly hoped to entrap her so she would tell him more about her holidays.  
He walked into the squad room and saw Amanda was already there, fighting with the coffeemaker.  _« Hey Rollins, you're wasting your time! Look… this is for you »_ Sonny smiled handing her favorite coffee.

Amanda smiled back at Sonny catching her coffee and sitting down at her desk:  _«_ _Wow! Thanks, Carisi. I should go away more often! »_

Sonny settled down on the edge of her desk and crossed his arms over his chest.  _« So, tell me! How was Costa Rica? I saw some pics ya know… »_

 _« Really? »_ Amanda was surprised, waiting for some explanation.

 _« Yes!! I met Tom. Very nice guy. He showed me some snaps! »_  Sonny explained in a wide smile revealing his dimples.

Amanda put back in her chair and raised her gaze towards his co-worker: « _Glad you like him cause next Saturday I’m going to celebrate my birthday. He’ll be there, and you’re invited! »_

Sonny’s eyes widened like saucers, and he could feel his heart rhythm going wild _« That’s great! I'll be there!… Who else will be there? »_ Sonny asked blushing slightly, and Amanda immediately understood his coworker got something on his mind. 

 _« Carisiiiii!!? Is there anything you would like to tell me? For example, what’s going on with you? Is it something linked to these snaps? »_ Amanda stared at him and raised a quizzical eyebrow with a smirk. Sonny blushed again and even more. He rolled his eyes trying to put off the track. _« Well! So Liv will be on duty she’ll not be able to come. Fin should come like Nick, Tom and you. Barba will maybe get a drink too! »_ Amanda was scanning any reaction on her co-worker's face to names she was given. Then she goes on. _« Ah yes! And Emily will be there too… also Sasha. »_ As soon as she mentioned her name,  Amanda saw her coworker eyes sparkling, and he couldn't help grinning.  _« Oh my God it's Sasha, isn't it!!? »_ Amanda stood up and pointed a single finger to Sonny. He was hanging his head and let out a little smirk, he tried desperately to hide his awkwardness but only succeeded to blush again.  _« You're so busted Carisi!!! »_ Then she said with a chuckle _« Wanna know what's worse? You would fit so well together... She would drive you totally crazy! And I feel like you're already losing your mind! »_ Amanda was happy he shared a little about his crush but couldn't deny a slight feeling of jealousy.

 


	2. UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's birthday is finally here. Sonny met Sasha for the first time.

                             

 

Sasha was weaving in the Union Square’s crowd with a disconcerting ease. Though, the exercise was hazardous cause she was holding in one hand, a huge white roses bouquet and gripping a twenty balloons multicolored cloud which was floating over her. Her purse was hanging on her elbow. In the other hand, her smartphone tucked at her ear, and a motor oil can hold under her arm. « _Sasha! What the hell are you doing?"_ Emily asked to the phone.

Sasha answered, accelerating her steps: « _I’m right there! Soon!_ »

« _Your bro has already brought the buffet at your place for tonight, and if you don’t appear… like right now! Your lil bro is gonna devoured it all!_ » Emily looked at Tom who faced down, prowling around the buffet.

« _Emy! Doin’ my best here. I have a bullshit overdose right now! You’re not going to believe all the crap I had to deal with today!»_

« _Can’t wait to hear ‘bout that! Do you want me to bring out a Scotch on the rocks?»_ Emily asked trying to be as supportive as possible for a friend.

 _«Bring out the rum_!»

 _«Ouch! Is that so bad?!_ » Emily empathized while she was looking for the rum bottle in her best friend kitchen.

« _You'll be hooked, trust me. I’m home in ten minutes._ » Sasha said brightly then hung up. 

Amanda asked Sasha some days ago if she agreed to host her birthday party. Sasha lived in a big loft with a vast terrace, so she’d, of course, accept and even suggest to throw it. All the guests would have a few drinks and some food at her place. She asked Jules, one of her elder brother, who’s Chef and owner of the best French restaurant in town, to cook a perfect buffet. Later in the evening, they would go out in a bar not far that Amanda liked a lot.  
Sasha’s day has been only tension, frustration, and a hard time succession. But she’d been rather calm and level-headed, so she was the first one to be surprised.  _Was it maturity? Almost 27 years old, that should matter! Also, Yoga practice was finally paying? Or maybe the fact to be able to party and drink more than a reasonable amount tonight?_  She opted for the last possibility turning at the corner of her street. While she walked back up towards her building, she recognized Fin quite far off, just straight ahead in front of her walking in her direction. She told herself she _should be so fucking late to arrive at the same time as her guests_.  
Fin was joined with a taller man who seemed to be charming at this distance. She was delighted to be able to put a face to the famous « _Call me Sonny_ » which she often heard about by Amanda. More they got closer more Sasha felt her heart rhythm going crazy in an unexpected way. She smiled to Fin and focused her gaze immediately on Sonny. He was not charming. He was fucking gorgeous.

 

* * *

  

Sonny was waiting until a week for tonight. He got such hard time to hide his eagerness, and when Amanda explained her birthday’s plan, he almost went wild with excitement. He was going to meet Sasha, go to her place and even better, spend a whole evening with her around. His excitement evolved into nervousness while he waited for Fin to go along with him at Sasha’s place.  _And what if he got disappointed. Once again_.   
Fin and Sonny went down the street when Fin burst out laughing and pointed his finger in front of them: « _Sasha's over there... look at all the balloons, what the hell is she doin'? She's a freak!_ »  
Sonny raised his gaze straight in front of him and immediately saw the balloons fluttering in middle of passers-by. It couldn't be missed. Then his setting sight upon the young woman who was holding the balloons and he swore his heart stopped beating for few seconds. She was here, a hundred yards in front of him with a big smile on her so beautiful face. He felt his throat drying and his hands became all clammy. His heart started to race now they were about few feet away. Sonny was breathless and wondered if he was still able to remember his own name.   
She was even prettier in reality although he thought it was impossible. Sasha had to be around 5 feet 8 tall. She was wearing a short black dress which highlighted her breathtaking curves with a short hairy royal blue coat and black velvet thigh high boots which dressed her long legs perfectly. How could she be so stylish and so hot at the same time? She seemed unreal surrounded with all the multicolored balloons. Sasha appeared to him like a vision.  
Fin smirked to Sasha: « _Yo_ _Sasha!_ _You're going to fly away with all these balloons you know?_ » He stretched his hands to her looking for something to grab: " _Need some help?"_

« _Yes, please"_  Sasha smiled back to Fin as she eyed to the can under her left arm. Fin caught the can and frowned while Sonny took advantage to grab the huge bouquet carefully from her hand.

« _Thank you. I bet you’re Sonny?"_  Sasha said, grinning at him.

« _Ya win. I'm Dominick, but you can call me Sonny.»_ Sasha was amused about this answer _._

 _«And, I suppose you're Sasha aren't ya?"_ Sonny was surprised but delighted she already knew about him.

« _Could see our reputations preceded us."_  She stared at Sonny fatally, and they both laughed.

 _«Motor oil? What're you doin' with that?_ » Fin asked while they both walked into the hall. 

« _Oh well, today was E-PIC!_ » Sasha told him with her French accent « _Hey Alfred!_ » She greeted the caretaker who nodded and smiled at her: «  _I would tell you everything don’t worry! Emy is waiting for me upstairs to get a debrief_  » She continued and called the elevator. Doors quickly opened and, Sasha struggled to put all the balloons in the cabin. Fin and Sonny laughed sighting at the scene to help finally.

Sonny shyly asked: «  _Have ya seen the movie Up?_  » He was facing her into the cabin full of balloons.

«  _Of course! One of my favorite movie ever!_  » Sasha stared intensely at him giving a little smile: " _I got_ _a balloon kink. I love it!"_

« _A balloon kink uh?_ » Sonny smirked quietly tuned-on. He wasn't sure she understood the sense of it.

Sasha was still intensely staring at him: « _Yeah!_   _And I have plenty more."_ She winked at him to confirm she knew what she said.

« _You guys are serious!?_  » Fin said, enjoying the scene. Sonny and Sasha both laughed to him. 

Sasha was a playful and teasing nature. She was the kind of woman who doesn't give a fuck about what people think, and Sonny was captivated by her confidence and her repartee. She was so close he could smell her perfume. He locked his eyes in her but was still not able to guess her eyes color.  _Green? Blue? Or grey maybe?_ The way she smiled and gazed at him with no discomfort, consumed his mind.  
Fin and Sasha went out the cabin on first and walked ahead to Sonny along the corridor. Sasha was asking Fin about his son, Ken. Sonny couldn't help contemplating her and was completely mesmerized by her hips balance. He’d never seen before such cat-like grace. The small of her back was stunning curves, her more than perfect butt send a shiver to him when he saw a small tattoo part uncovered by her dress, at the top of her right thigh. He was done.   
When they finally reached the end of the corridor, Sasha opened her door, and some music came out.  
Her place was bright, spacious, stylish and modern like her but cozy. The view was great over the beautiful terrace, but Sonny immediately focused on all the pictures over the walls and a space apparently dedicated to dance, with mirrors crossed by a horizontal ballet bar, a piano and a dance pole, some ballet pointes clinging around.  
Tom and Emily greeted them warmly. Emily was a long blond hair girl, a part of her left skull was shaved. Her eyes were big dark blue. She was a kind of dark beauty. She offered a drink to everyone keeping an eye on Tom, winding him up as a sister would do. But she was more concerned about her best friend, so eager to hear about her day. The connection between those two was evident.

« _So? You think you'll be deported?_  » Tom asked her sister with an evil smile, which let Fin and Sonny confused.  
Emily made a fake laugh to Tom, and Sasha answered with a smirk: «  _Not yet! Maybe I'll be in Paris tomorrow, who knows? You wanna know about my day, right?_ » Everyone agreed. In a line, Sasha emptied her rum glass that Emily filled immediately, riveted to her friend lips.  
Sasha started to explain with her cute accent: «  _So I get in my car this morning and it was like Christmas. Three warnings were lighted on my dashboard ._ » Sonny found out right away that she was moving her hands gracefully while she was speaking. And he felt down a little bit more. «  _So I checked on the manual and it was about motor oil, and_ other _motor stuffs._ … » She looked at Fin and pointed the motor oil can: «  _Now you know why Detective Tutuola._ » She said giving him a wink. «S _o I took a cab and I ran into the only cab driver in New York who's obviously a stranger in town!_ » Everybody laughed, diverted about the story. « _I was like 30 minutes late when I got out of the hell taxi when I broke one of my_ heel» She rolled her eyes and stretched to the side of the couch to catch a blue velvet shoe with red soles: «  _Des Louboutins!! 650$ and I wore it only three times."_  She made an ironic face. 

« _How’ve you done?_  » Emily asked hilariously.

She showed off the other shoe and her palm in a pout: « I _’ve broken the other one, on a wall, and injured my hand… by myself_ »    
Tom took her hand and made a peck on it: « _Sista, that's not so bad._ »

«  _That was the warm-up Tom!_ » she told him with her mischievous grin, and kept on faking some joy: _« After my appointment, I went to the Consulate for my Visa issues._ »

Fin frowned and asked seriously: «  _What's the problem with your visa kiddo?_ » 

«  _It’ll be no longer valid in 6 months. So I've to ask for a Green Card! Or win the green card lottery, or get married to an American in the next nine months_ » Sasha sighed, pursed her lips and smirked. 

Tom rolled his eyes and said: « _Ask Dad for help_!» 

 _« I’m not you, Tom. I'm a big girl. I don't need my father or sister to deal with my problems_. » Sasha taunted him and Tom pursed his lips. Sonny, Fin, and Emily both laughed to this sibling rivalry.

« _If ya need help I can find out about immigration laws._ » Sonny offered to Sasha.

Sasha frowned with a smile and asked: « _Are you a cop or a lawyer? »_

« _A cop. But I would pass the bar, I'm getting night school at Fordham_.» Sonny answered proudly: «  _So if ya need, just ask_ ». Fin was rolling his eyes next to him.

She brightly smiled to him and said: « _That's nice and what about getting married? Are you into it too? »_ She teased and Sonny blushed red but kept smiling back to her.

 _« Okay! Easy Sasha you'll traumatize him!_  » Fin was hilarious moving his hands up and down. 

Sasha got up from the couch: «  _Awe you jealous Fin?_  » She answered and hugged him.  
For sure Sonny was confused. _Was she really like that to everybody? Or was she hitting on him?_

« _That's all!?_  » Emily followed Sasha to the kitchen counter: « _You told me I wouldn't believe in your day. I'm waiting for you to blow my mind!_  »  
Sasha took a beautiful envelope on the counter, and handed it to her best friend: «  _Enjoy it! This is my treat!_  »

«  _Wedding invitation?_ » Emily asked reading to the envelope, and Sasha nodded with a disillusioned look. « _Okay, let's see who's the bitch who's gonna get married before us…_ »

« _Not a bitch but a fucking bastard!_ » Sasha said to Emily. «  _Excuse my french!_  » She apologized to Fin and Sonny with a huge grin.  
Emily winced and paused before opening the invitation. Tom was now stuck to her to read the name over her shoulders. When Emily opened the invite, they both stayed speechless.  

« _Yeah. You see. I told you_. » Sasha commented with a straight face.

 _« What the ...? Damian?! Is it a fucking joke?_  » Emily was almost yelling, reading, again and again, the gilded name on the card.

Fin worriedly asked:  « _Damian? Your ex?_  » Sonny was trying to figure out what was happening staring at Sasha for more information.

«  _Yeah himself. My ex, for four months now, gonna get married._  S _o it seems obvious he was not cheating on me with two women but three. TA-DAAAA!_  » She explained in a totally detached way. «  _So who can top that?_  » Sasha looked questioningly but everybody was speechless. Emily was apparently trying to find something to say but failed, so Sasha started to wondering to herself out loud while she was fixing the balloons and the buffet: «  _Who the fuck is she? Why is he sending me an invite? For how long are they dating uh? More than four months we could imagine, right? Oh and don't tell you guys about the texts he keeps sending to me!_ » She looked bored and a little bit upset.

« _Are you going to go?_ » Tom asked missing the point.

« _Are you crazy?_ » Sasha replied with a laugh, not really surprised about her little brother.

Emily told on a resolute way but still reading the card: «  _You know what?! We gonna go there and wreck it all!_ » 

«  _No way Emy!_  » Sasha was severely looking at her friend because she knew Emily was totally able to mess up a wedding to avenge her.

«  _Does it make you anything?_ » Emily softly asked her friend.

 _« To be honest. No! In fact, I feel blessed not being the one who's gonna get married to this liar for the rest of my life_. » She was smiling brightly when the doorbell rang. Sasha went to open and let finally in Nick and the birthday girl, Amanda.

 

 


	3. A whole damn zoo

                                 

  
Amanda was shocked and angry: " _You should call this girl, Sasha. She gonna get married to him!"_ She was sipping her second glass of Champagne on Sasha's terrace although she arrived 20 minutes ago.

Sasha had head started so she couldn't feel the cold of March anymore. She felt boosted by the alcohol spreading through her veins and implored:  _"Oh please '_ manda _! Is it possible to talk about somethin' else?_ "

" _Yes! Of_ _course, we can._ " Amanda squeezed Sasha's shoulder who was sitting her back to the bay window as Amanda looked inside at her friends eating and drinking around. She smiled when her glance paused on the balloons. Emily crossed Amanda's look and decided to get out too.

 _"What about your love life?_ " Amanda asked with twinkling eyes while Emily came from inside and sat down close to Sasha.

" _What about yours '_ manda _?_ " Sasha retorted friendly.

Emily interrupted in a smirk: " _She bats_ _her eyes at Call me Sonny!_ " Emily smiled to Amanda who turned with her jaw hanging to Sasha.

" _Fuck off Emy!_ " Sasha almost yelled. As she gave a little pat to her best friend's thigh, Sasha turned her head to take a look inside. She quickly crossed the ice-blue stare she was looking for, and he was smiling at her. So she turned back her head, lips pursed and stared down her boots: " _I don't know why. I feel like a whole damn zoo in my stomach when I'm looking at him._ " Sasha admitted and let out a loud sight.

 _"Awww!_ " Amanda and Emily were staring at each other. " _I can safely tell you he feels the same."_ Amanda softly whispered and gazed at Sonny who obviously figured out they were talking about him according to his wince.

Emily rolled her eyes and stood up reaching out her arm to Sasha: " _So that's perfect._ " Emily winked at her: " _Let's go back inside and show me your skill!_ "

Sasha nodded and turned back inside when Emy smacked at her butt. Sasha wasn't even disrupted and caught a Champagne bottle on her way to Sonny. She felt nervous but it was impossible to detect, she was so used to hide her feelings. She stood in front of her brother who was sitting on a high stool next to Sonny: " _Tom please move, I want to sit there._ " She kindly commanded.

" _No._ " Tom was staring defiantly at his sister, but she looked at her brother without blinking, so Tom quickly gave up and moved.  
Sonny was doing his best to look relaxed, but his heart started to race when she sat down and faced him, tilting her head with a smile. He couldn't help but chew his lips. There was something naughty about her smile but Sonny thought he was just insane. How he could imagine that she was talking about him outside some minutes ago. 

" _So tell me about your sexy accent, Sonny? Not from Italy for sure."_ She asked him, crossed her long legs and got closer to him.

Sonny inhaled her perfume in delight:  _" I grew up in Staten Island. Have ya already been there?"_ He identified her smell like rum, leather, and blackberries.

" _No I don't, but a dancer I worked with told me that she'd got pregnant at a Staten Island bbq. And that sometimes happened."_ Sasha explained and laughed. " _I didn't understand what it meant, but maybe you could enlighten me? "_

Sonny was speechless. Her spontaneity was so refreshing to him. He laughed revealing his dimples: " _Jesus Christ? No! And could promise it won't happen to ya if ya came at my bbq._ " He was so close to her he could see some freckles on her nose and cheeks.

 _"Good to know. Are you still leaving there?_ " Sasha hoped it was an invite.

 _"No, I live in Long Island, but my parents still live there. So you're a dancer?_ " Sonny glanced over her shoulder to the dance pole and grinned at her.

She gave him a satisfied smile and inclined her chest to whisper in his ear: " _Let me guess Detective. This is the first thing you noticed when you came in. Right?_ "  
Sonny swallowed hard and nodded.

Sasha smirked and stood up: " _I would maybe show you later. If you want._ " And she left for the bathroom, abandoning a turned on and sweaty Sonny. He stood up too and decided to take a look at the pictures on the walls.

Sasha was thrilled to see how much she was able to turned Sonny on. Seduction was an art and thanks to her job she was a master. She started to feel a burning desire for the detective. It's been a while she hadn't feel this way. Feeling ready to love again. The zoo in her stomach was going wild.   
When Sasha came back from the bathroom, Sonny was no longer around, but Emily glanced at her and nodded to the corridor. Sasha winked to her in thank.  
Sonny was inspecting pictures on her corridor walls. " _Are you investigating Detective?_ " Sasha whispered in Sonny's back who let out a little gasp. Sasha laughed proudly about her prank.

He pouted: _"Ya have a big family, four bros, right?"_ He showed a black and white family picture on the wall.

Sasha nodded: " _Technically, I got three leftsince two years"_  She sadly smiled.

Sonny stuttered: " _Oh! I'm so sorry, I ..."_

" _No don't be, there's nothing to do or to say about it."_ Sasha cut him _._

Sonny chewed his lips, feeling remorse, he asked: _"I got three sisters so ..._ " He gave a little smile. " _You're really beautiful on all these pictures by the way."_

Sasha's bright smile was back: " _You've three sisters? That's an odd coincidence. And you know look pretty good too?"_  He smiled, his eyes set on the floor. " _Have you ever been to the MET museum?"_

Sonny frowned. He was confused and surprised at her question: " _Uhh. Yeah"_.

" _You remind me those roman sculptures. You know, the classical beauty ideal ones._ " Sasha explained.

Sonny made a very confused face: " _Are ya talking_ ´ _bout_ _the naked men sculptures?"_

" _Yes. I'm talking about the face._ " She pointed round her smiling face. "I _mean I've not seen what you've underneath so._ " She gave him the suavest smile he'd ever seen.

Sonny's heart beats banged in his temples: " _Sasha? Can I ask ya somethin'?_ " She nodded as Sonny swallowed hard, his vision getting blurry: " _Are ya trying to... seduce me?_ "

She smirked: " _Is it workin'?"_  She brazenly asked. Sonny smiled brightly to her and took that answer as a _Yes_.

The party was going on cheerfully. Sasha and Emily danced around like two teenagers. Everybody was singing during a musical blind test and both of them were fairly drunk for the birthday cake time.  
Amanda got a call from Barba to let her know he was going on his way to the bar to join us.

They decided to leave in a happy drunk mess and walked to the bar which wasn't far away.  
During the walk, Amanda had fun about the way Sasha and Emily got dressed: " _You girls live into Sex & The City!"_

Sasha stopped her steps: " _These last few months were more City than Sex!"_ When Emily cut her: " _Speak for yourself!"_

"D _on't worry it shouldn't last anymore._ " Nick said tossing at Sonny, his eyebrows wiggling. Sonny blushed and snerked, doing his best to look innocent.

" _I sure hope so_ _Nick_. _"_ Sasha said with a big grin.  
They all stopped and shouted: " _Ouuuh_ _!_ " But Sasha was already gone.

Nick rested his hand on Sonny's shoulder as they walked on and lowly asked with a grin: " _Do you think you're ready for this?_ " Sonny rolled his eyes and rasped. "Y _ou better have to. I bet a lot on you!"_ Nick confessed as they finally got into the bar. The temperature contrast between the outside and the Latino atmosphere bar was stifling. Barba was already there, sat at the bar counter and having a drink. The light was warm and sieved, and some people were lasciviously dancing. On their way to their reserved table, Sonny noticed that all the men eyes were on Emily and Sasha. First, he was amused by it but then he quickly felt a hint of anxiety. There was already a wide selection of drinks on their table. Sonny opted for a beer. He needed to keep his mind as clear as possible. Nick toasted with him to his bet, as Sasha, Emily and Amanda opted for some tequila shots. Fin agreed to take some too and got stuck to take some selfies with the girls. Then, Emily pulled Tom to the dancefloor, also Amanda did the same with Nick. Sasha sat down next to Barba and discussed. Barba was the ADA in charge of the club case three years ago when Emily and Sasha have to testify. Sasha liked his style and used to joke about it calling him the Cuban Dandy. She had a real fascination for his ability to always maintain his composure like an Englishman. Barba appreciated her too. Of course, he was attracted by her effortless style and beauty. But that was the sense of sophistication she exuded which fascinating him the most: " _Is there any boyfriend I should ask for his approval to invite you to dance?_ " Barba took a chance.

Fin turned his gaze at Sonny with a spooked and amused mixed look. The young detective pouted and frowned a little at Sasha who furtively glanced at him and stared back at Barba: " _Only my consent matters, Counselor. What kind of dance would please you?"_

 _"Bachata would please me._ " Barba got up and offered her his hand as Sasha nodded and followed him with a grin to the dancefloor. Barba felt immediately electrified to hold her hand while all eyes were on them. Sonny, powerless and confused, gazed at them too, his eyebrows furrowed. Fin taped Sonny's shoulder in support and smirked to himself. 

Barba placed his hand on Sasha's lower back while she put her hand on his shoulder, and their free hands finally met in a close embrace. Then they started to dance to the music, their feet in perfect sync to the sensual beat. They both looked so confident as their gazes remained locked. They spiced up with hips motions, keeping their knees bent throughout to promote it. Barba flipped Sasha over, she was now her back on his chest, his hand on her stomach. Her head turned on the side to Barba's face, looking over her shoulder with a wicked chuckle. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as Barba focused his gaze on her perfect red lips. It was intimate and sensual, the heat radiated between them. Sonny started to sweat from his place because he couldn't help feeling jealousy towards Barba. He was the lucky one to touch her, to tower over her. It made Sonny's blood boiled.

Emily sat down close to Sonny glancing at Fin with an interrogative look. Without remaining his eyes from the dancefloor, Sonny heard Emily in his ear: " _You gotta stop freakin out about that. You'll be the one to take her home"._  

Emily gave him a gentle smile while Sonny turned his gaze to her. He snapped: " _What do ya know about it?_ " He was frowning, his jaws clenched. 

 _"See, I know this girl pretty well."_ She smirked: _"And if you don't wanna go crazy, you better have to get used to it."_

The song ended and Emily joined Sasha to murmured in her ear:   _"Hey, stop torturing Sonny, he's gettin' mad."_  

Sasha considered it quickly and went back to their table. She ended her glass in a line and told to Amanda she's going to leave when she would be returned from the bathrooms. Immediately, Amanda turned to Sonny and told him that he has to take Sasha home but she only got a pout from him. 

 _"Something's going on between Carisi and Sasha?"_ Barba asked trying to hide his surprise.

 _"Hell yeah!_ " Fin nodded.

" _Carisi, I'll do it if I were you. This girl is a catch you've noticed it for sure._ " An advice from Barba was the last thing Sonny wanted to hear at this moment.

Sasha came back and congratulated Amanda one last time about her birthday, then she waved to everyone when Sonny stood up and grabbed his coat. He mumbled at Sasha:  _"I'll take_ ya _home if ya don't mind?"_ She could see he was angry and felt guilty for being the reason why. Sonny opened the exit door as he let Sasha walk out in front of him. The cold air on their skins and into their lungs had an invigorating and soothing effect on both of them. They started to walk side by side down the street. Sasha gently smiled and nudged to a silent Sonny. _" Hey. Tell me what's wrong?"_ She pouted _"Are you mad cause I danced with Barba? It was just a dance."_

Sonny was still silent. He was no more angry or even jealous. He was finally released to be alone with her. He felt just like a mix of stress and eagerness while they're walking along the Union Square Park.

 _"Listen, I'm sorry if it bothered you okay. It wasn't my intention."_ Sasha felt a pinch in her heart.

" _You're sorry?_ " He smirked at her in concern, he stopped and faced her with a grin.

 _"Yes, I don't want you to be mad at me? Tell me what I should do to fix it?"_ She was staring at him with her deepest gaze. He was speechless, she was so nice with him. Sonny blushed and mumbled:  _"Tell me what I've to do to see ya again?"_

She gave him a wide smile, grabbed his knuckle and rolled with grace into his arms then she started to tap on his iwatch screen.

He was disconcerted. All his senses were in alarm. He could feel the heat of her on his chest. Her soft hand stroking around his knuckle. He took a deep breath to inhale her sweet scent again when he felt her perfect butt rubbing his bulge. He was in heaven.

Sasha got surprised about how comfortable she felt in Sonny's arms. She smiled in wonder to the screen and taped her phone number as she saw a snowflake landing on his dark coat sleeve. She flipped over keeping the embrace. She looked up at him with her big eyes, biting her lower lip in a grin and put her both hands gently behind his neck.

_"You've my number now, and you know where I live. So just ask if you want to see me, Detective."_

Sonny was trying not to lose it and put his hand on her lower back. He strived to not tighten her harder against him. She was so close he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Sasha whispered to him:

” _Dominick, tell me, what's happened to your hair?"_ She put her arms on his shoulders, sliding her hands on the back of his head as she lightly pushed her nails in.

It sent a shiver to Sonny's spine: _" ‘scuse me?"_ He swallowed hard.

Sasha smirked, she knew exactly what she was doing. Sonny was now trying to control his building erection. It was snowing in the middle of the night but he would've sworn temperature was really high.

 _"I mean it’s_ really _… shiny. That's not bad, it’s kind of Vintage. I love vintage!"_  Sasha murmured almost against his mouth.

Sonny softly smiled at her: _"Doll I'm so vintage!"_

She smiled back to him: _"What are you waiting for? I don't bite until you ask me."_

Sonny got closer as Sasha bit his lower lip pulling softly on it, then she slid her tongue really slowly on all along his upper lip and gently pushed her lips on his. Sonny tightened her harder against him and she grabbed his hair harder. She rolled her tongue against his and both shivered. That was when they decided to let go. Let their worries, their pains go. Right here, in the snow, right now, the time has stopped. Nothing mattered more than their tongues dancing and their bodies burning with passion. Sasha slid her little hand onto Sonny's coat, and he gently squeezed her ass with one hand when he felt her grin against his lips.

" _Wow, French kiss huh?_ " Sonny mumbled in a breath like scared to break the spell. 

She winked at him, and he saw her blushed for the first time: _"Let's go back to my flat, Detective?"_

 _"Wherever ya want, Doll."_ Sonny said while they kept walking."

 _"So you call me Doll now?_ " Sasha asked with a grin.

 _"Ya don't like it?"_  He asked worriedly.

 _"It's so vintage. I love it."_ She held his hand, and he felt his heart melting.

They entered into Sasha's building, smiled and waved to the caretaker. Sasha called the elevator and looked over to Sonny. She suddenly covered her mouth in surprise with her hands and laugh, to finally burst out of laughing.

Sonny was confused but can't help laughing too:" _What? What?!" Ya are so drunk."_ He shook his head.

They get into the cabin, and Sasha said:" _Look at you in the mirror!"_ Sonny saw his reflection with messy hair, drunk eyes and red lipstick smears all over his mouth. He turned to her and asked why her makeup seems still perfect.

 _"I'm an expert."_ She laughed as he was rubbing his face. Sasha caught his hands to embrace him: _"I got some cleanser, don't worry about that. But before let me put some more over you."_

She started to kiss his neck when he threw her up against the wall of the elevator: _"If ya kiss my neck, I'm not responsible for what happens next."_ She roared like a kitten to answer. He groaned pushing her harder against the wall and kissed her passionately. When the lift doors opened, they were both breathless.

When they get into her apartment, Sasha went straight to get some water. Alcohol and French kisses made her thirsty as hell. She brought some water to Sonny on the couch and put music on. Sasha stood up in front of the couch and asked, eyes blinking with her silkiest voice: _"Detective? Could you please help me to take off my boots?_ "

Sonny grinned: " _Oh! I can finally see these legs you're hiding?_ " And he hurried to grab her feet as she laughed teasingly:  _"From all angles."_  He pulled on the boots while she reflexively tugged down at her dress to not reveal her crotch. All in vain, he only had eyes for her naked legs.

Sasha smiled to see him so turned-on and jumped on his lap to straddle him.

He caught her with his hands on her hips: " _Wow. Easy wildcat."_  

She started rubbing her panties over his bulge and loudly moaned that made Sonny gasped. She laughed, locked her eyes with his and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. When he caught his breath, she started to travel along his jawline to his collar while dry humping him. Sasha couldn't help the heat consuming her, she was starving for him. She tangled her hand into his hair and put her forehead to his which made him grab her hips and gently squeeze her ass. They smiled at each other, breathless. He gently pushed some hair strips away from her face: " _You're so beautiful._ " He whispered, his fingers traced up and down her spine. He almost went crazy, shaky, his head buzzing, his mind totally blown when Sasha licked and sucked his neck. It takes him a superhuman effort to avoid the temptation. He let out a guttural moan and caught her face between his hands to stop the process. She slid her hands around his knuckles and stared at him interrogatively. Sonny swallowed and said softly: " _Doll, ya know you're drunk. I'm not goin' to take advantage of this_ ". He sighed as Sasha was still silent. " _Ya know we're not in France huh? I want to invite ya for dinner, buy ya flowers and tell ya how much beautiful you are."_

Sasha tightly grabbed his shirt with frustration and tilted her head back: " _Argh! American dating concept_!" She faced him again, she laughed and nodded: _"You wanna play? You wanna feel like a hunter?"_ Sonny nodded with a grin. She brightly smiled:" _You know what? I'm okay, I wanna play too._ " She stood up in front of him and slowly leaned forward to him her hands on his knees: " _But ask yourself if you actually are the hunter or the prey."_

Sonny couldn't help but look at her cleavage and she left giving him a broad smile.

Sasha came back with a cleanser, straddled him again and started to clean Sonny's face and neck carefully: " _Do you know how cats are hunting?_ " They both giggled, and she gave a peck on his nose when she finished removing her lipstick on him.

 _"Okay Catwoman, I gonna leave do ya need me to put you in bed?"_ They both stood up. 

" _If you get into my bedroom I would never let you go._ " She said pushing Sonny on her corridor wall. _"Give me a last kiss and send me a message when you'll be home._ " Sonny obeyed with pleasure. 


	4. Imprévu

 

               

 

Sonny had slept only a few hours when his phone buzzed on his nightstand and woke him up.

«  _Carisi? I need you. Now._  » Sonny got drowsy and dizzy but recognized immediately Olivia's voice.

«  _Okay, Lieu. Comin' right away. »_

«  _Perfect._ » Olivia hung up when a text notification appeared on Sonny's phone screen. He can't help but smile as his heartbeat sped up with excitement. He opened the conversation.

**Sonny Today 02:39**

**Home safe. Thank you for this amazing time. Definitely, want to see you again. Can we get dinner together next week? Sonny**

**Sasha Today 3:17**

  
**Bed safe. Going to have trouble sleeping after such a great time with you Detective. I'm leaving to L.A. for work on Monday and back next Friday. Catwoman**

Sonny smirked at her nickname and hurried into the shower.

On his way, last night memories came back to him. It seemed unrealistic to Sonny. A whole week without being able to see her appeared like the eternity to him. He realized he went through so many different emotional states last night. Sonny was used to it, thanks to his job, but this was something else. The desire, the pleasure, the urge, the jealousy, some confusion, a lot of passion, a great temptation, not succumbing to it and finally frustration. At this moment, the young detective understood he never felt so alive than during this few hours with Sasha. Questions now buzzed around in his head. He hoped she didn't feel rejected in any way. Maybe she didn't understand why he would like to slow down the pace. Maybe she would never want to see him again. She was maybe just polite through her text. Sonny caught his phone and texted to Sasha.

 **Sonny Today 09:24**  
**Doll, going to work. Do you think I could come to see you when I'll be over?**

 

* * *

  

When Sonny got into the squad room, Nick smiled at him and lean on his chair: « _Carisi! How was your night?_ »

Sonny mumbled a kind of yes as he passed Nick’s spot and went to pour some coffee into his mug. Nick followed Sonny: « _Liv wants us to interview a suspect, she’s going to brief us about the case._ » Sonny silently nodded.

« _You look really upset for a man who ended his night with a beautiful girl._ » Nick insisted: « _Didn’t work out?_ » Sonny smirked nervously.

« _You know ‘manda gonna tell me the whole story anyway. Women talk to each other._ » Nick wouldn’t let it go, he was too curious.

« _We kissed._ » Sonny finally admitted.

« _Great!_  » Nick answered and crossed his arms over his chest obviously interested, waiting for more confession.

« _And we got back to her place._ » Sonny continued while Nick’s grin got bigger. « _She wanted to go farther but I stopped. She was drunk and so I did._ »

« _Wow!_ » Nick smirked with a surprised look: « _Well I lost my bet!_  » 

Sonny winced in confusion: «  _Which bet huh? »_

«  _Carisi, she's French, she doesn't care about dates. »_  Nick explained acting like a dating consultant: «  _Anyway, respect for resisting. »_ Nick turned to sit down at his spot as Sonny followed him up and sat down on the edge of Nick's desk.

«  _Do ya think she doesn't wanna see me again?_  » Sonny asked Nick who was surprised by the approach but considering his ask: « I _'ve any idea about it. Does she looked upset or hurt about the way you stopped her?»_  Nick smirked: «  _One thing is certain, you should be the first one to say no to her._  »

 _« Amaro! Carisi!_ » Olivia called from her desk door.

It was past noon when Sonny could finally take a look at his phone but Sasha hasn't texted him back. Sonny considered at first that she should be sleeping or that she would just never answer. He felt scared now about hurting her. He was wondering what could be wrong with him. Acting like beautiful women were chasing him. He started to be really concerned about her silence and can't help but send Sasha another text.

 **Sonny Today 11:59**  
**Doll I really wanna to see ya and talk.**

Hours went by, but still no answer. About 2:00 p.m, Olivia told to Sonny he could leave and reminded him he was off for the next day. Sonny grabbed his coat and disappeared in the blink of an eye. He couldn't handle it anymore and decided to call Sasha. His heart jumped onto his chest when he heard her recorded voice and caused sadness and concerned to Sonny: «  _Doll, I'm off. I'm on my way to your place, I'm getting really worried dat ya don't give me an answer._  » Sonny hung up and went straight to Sasha's place. 

 

* * *

 

Sonny reached her building when his phone buzzed. He fell released to read her name on the screen. His heartbeat was going wild: «  _Hey Doll!_ »

«  _Hey, Detective! What's up? Did you already miss me? »_  Sasha asked playfully.

«  _Yeah umm, look, I'm just here can I come up? »_

 _« Of course. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you freaked out a lil' bit this morning? »_  Sonny heard her smirk.  _« Reading your texts now. »_

Sonny could feel his cheeks flushed:  _« See ya up there. »_

Sasha threw open her door right before Sonny rung the bell.  
«  _Shhhhhhh!_  » She suddenly brought her finger to her lips, caught and pull Sonny inside then she closed the door quietly. Sonny was frozen in confusion, trying to understand what happened. Sasha was wearing a short silk kimono, her barefoot, no makeup and her hair put up in a messy bun. Sonny thought she was more beautiful than last night. His heartbeat went wild when she got closer to him with a devilish smile.

She started to remove his coat and asked as she looked at him up and down:  _«Is it your work outfit?_ » Sasha admired the light blue suit, brushing at Sonny's chest, then she gave a look at his vest lapel and bite her lower lip.

 _« Ya don't like it?_ » Sonny frowned worriedly.

_« You're crazy Detective. You look so fucking good! »_

Sonny blushed, he could hear the thrill in her voice and suddenly held her tight to him as she giggled. He locked his gaze on hers and went for a slow, deep and passionate kiss.

 _« Doll, did ya just wake up? »_  He asked releasing his grip just a little.

«  _Well, no, despite the appearances.»_  Sasha turned down the hallway. «  _Something unexpected happened. »_

Sonny nodded in concerned and said looking at Sasha from feet to head: «  _Doll ya shouldn't open your door dressed like dis »_

 _« I knew it was you!_ » She rolled her eyes giving him a smile and walked to the couch: « _I know_ _how much you like this._ » She moved her hands to her back and legs with grace without turning back to him: «  _I gonna play those card as much as I can, Detective. »_  
She was true, Sonny laughed, still focused on her legs and on her tattoo at the top of her right back thigh. He could finally see it clearly: A small pink bow.  
Sasha sighed to Sonny and frowned.

«  _Don't worry. I'm just enjoying the view and nice tattoo._ » Sonny sat next to her on the large couch: «  _Do ya have any others? »_

«  _Yes, I..._  » a little voice cut her. Sonny looked around trying to figure out what happened with a frown.

«  _Audio baby monitor? »_ He asked completely confused: «  _A baby's here?_ »

«  _Yeah, that's the imprévu. »_ Sasha got up from the couch. «  _Don't panic this is my nephew._ » She reassured him. «  _Babysitting till tomorrow morning._ » Sasha said going down the corridor to the guest room.

Sonny heard Sasha spoke very softly through the speaker. He felt his heart melting and fell for her a little harder.

«  _Coucou mon petit coeur / Hey my sweetheart. How was your nap? I've got a friend here, do you want to meet him? Yes? He's really nice you gonna like him._ »

Sonny smirked. She was so cute and the way she spoke in French totally turned him on.

He heard little footsteps running into the corridor and a toddler appeared wearing a bear romper. The little boy froze immediately when he saw Sonny sat on the couch and grabbed his aunt's amazing legs who were following him, trying to hide.

Sasha smirked and picked the little boy up in her arms: «  _Ne fais pas le timide. / Don't turn all shy._ » Sasha kindly whispered and brushed the toddler's chin. She approached Sonny as he got up from the couch: « _Charlie this is Sonny, Sonny this is Charlie, my nephew_. »

«  _Hey, Lil buddy. Nice outfit._ » Sonny smiled brightly to Charlie. _« How old are ya?_ »

Charlie stared at his aunt looking for some help. She showed Charlie three fingers and said: « _Barely t_ _hree years old._ » Charlie faced Sonny to repeat and imitate his aunt.

Sasha and Sonny chuckled as Charlie looked them proudly and stretched his arms to Sonny. Sonny picked Charlie up, delighted and sat him next to him on the couch.

Sasha sighed at the scene and smirked: _« Okay guys. Snack time!_  » She settled in behind the kitchen counter: _« A snack for you, Detective?_ » Sasha asked with a malicious look. Sonny nodded and she winked back at him when he felt a little hand grabbing his badge on his belt.

«  _Oh!_ » Charlie was hypnotized and grabbed it frenetically now. Sonny laughed and unpinned his badge to give it to his new buddy.

«  _You a policeman?_ » Charlie asked gazing at Sonny with big eyes.

« Yes, I am » Sonny proudly nodded as the little bear carefully bumped off the couch and run to his aunt, holding the badge as a treasure.

«  _Auntie, auntie!_ » Charlie was pulling on Sasha's kimono to get her attention: «  _Sonny is a policeman auntie! »_ He stood on his tiptoes to Sasha to show the insignia as a proof.

 _« Yeah, I know sweet pea._ » She smirked: «  _Let me see.»_ Sasha said as she wiped her hands and caught the badge: «  _Shiny as your hair, Detective. 0188? This is your identification number?_ »

Sonny nodded and sat at the kitchen counter. Charlie get stuck on Sonny's legs and pulled on his pants: «  _You have a gun Sonny?_ » Charlie asked overexcited

«  _Yeah, buddy!_ » Sonny was amused to see how much the little boy was impressed and curious about him.

«  _Auntie! Sonny has a gun.»_ Charlie wriggled but kept grabbing at Sonny's pants.   
Sasha burst out laughing and answered: _« I know. I asked him to show it to me last night but he refused._ »

Sonny snorted about her underlying message: «  _We need to talk about that._ » Sasha nodded and blinked to Sonny in consent when Charlie pulled as much as he can on Sonny's pants: «  _Sonny! Sonny! You have a uniform? »_

«  _Yeah, really good question_ _Charlie!_ » Sasha nodded and stared with a disarming smile at Sonny. He didn't know anymore if he should pay attention to Sasha and her hot underlying messages,  or to the little wild bear hanging to his pants.

«  _Sonny, you catch the bad guys? »_

«  _Okay now calm down Charlie._  » Sasha held gently the little boy and cupped his cheek with a soothing hand. She set Charlie in a high chair next to Sonny and smirked: «  _You have a new groupie, Detective._  » She looked serious and concerned for a second: «  _Sonny, you have handcuffs?_ » And laughed as Sonny shook his head but can't help laughing too. He felt comfortable here. He was delighted to be the reason of sparkles into Charlie's eyes but even more the ones into hers.

Sasha explained to Sonny the French crêpes concept. A kind of cannoli he could fill with whatever he wants.

«  _Have ya cook dis, Doll?_  » Sonny frowned.

 _« Of course, that's why I'm still not dressed up! Coffee?_ » Sasha asked.

 _« Would be perfect._ » He nodded and tasted a crêpe: «  _Jesus, dat's really good._ »

Sasha winked at him as Charlie nodded, his little mouth full: «  _Auntie, Sonny is going to the park?_  » Some chocolate all over his chin, his little legs swinging in the air with excitement. Sasha looked at Sonny with wide eyes.

«  _I would love to come!_  » Sonny answered in a frankly happy tone.

«  _And you have dinner with us, and, and, and watch cartoons with me?_ » Charlie stared at Sonny with big puppy eyes. Sonny turned to Sasha but she was speechless, she smiled at him, surprised and amused by the situation.

 _«If your aunt agrees, I would stay._  » Sonny answered staring at Sasha with a grin.

«  _Auntie, please_.» Charlie beg.

« Sonny knows he could stay with us as long as he wants. » Sasha grinned back to Sonny.

«  _So, gonna stay until ya kick me out, Doll.»_ Sonny said with his warmest voice.

«  _Great 'cause it won't happen!_ » Sasha defied him, feeling the sexual tension saturated the air. «  _So Sonny is staying._ »

«  _Yeah!_  » Charlie put his little hands up as Sonny laughed and brushed Charlie's back. Immediately, the toddler stretched to him to imitate his new best friend.

Sonny stayed with Charlie while Sasha had a shower and got dressed.  
Twenty minutes later she reappeared, wearing a skinny black jean and dunk high sneakers, a white Kashmir pullover with a matching bonnet, her perfect glossy locks falling over her shoulders. As she got closer, Sonny smelled in the air her leather and blackberry scent that he loved so much. He grinned when he saw she was wearing no makeup. He loved that she was confident enough to go out without any makeup. And to be honest he found her perfect anyway. Sasha finally dressed Charlie up who were protesting to keep his bear romper. The toddler was quickly wrapped up in a warm coat with boots, gloves, hat and a scarf.

Charlie was over-excited running through the corridor to the elevator holding his beloved soft toy: «  _Snow! Snow!_ » Sonny and Sasha glanced at each other shaking their heads and laughing about Charlie.

When they went out the building, Sasha was going to hold her nephew's hand as usual, but Charlie refused and preferred to hold Sonny's hand. She looked offended while Sonny laughed and offered his free hand to her. She immediately caught it and curled up against Sonny, her fingers entangled in his, Sasha whispered in Sonny's ear: _« I think I might be jealous._ » Sonny blushed and smirked shaking his head again and tightening her hand a little bit harder.

 _« Sonny, Do you have any nephew or niece?_ » Sasha asked while they were walking to the park.

 _« Yes. Three, Serena, Valentina and Mia. 7, 5 and 16 years old.»_ Sonny proudly answered.

«  _Awe! I love those Italians names. So classy._ » Sasha said as Charlie let go the detective's hand and ran to the playing area. Sasha caught her chance and goes for a stolen kiss. Then, they sat on a bench in an embrassing way to supervising Charlie.

Sasha asked Sonny to tell her more about his family. So the Detective gladly told about his nieces and how they would love Sasha because they were totally into ballerinas and dance. Then, Sonny shared about his older sisters Gina and Teresa. Gina was a hairdresser, she was involved in a complicated relationship with Serena and Valentina's dad. And thanks to Sonny she was the kind of girl to fall in love really easily, no matter the guy. Teresa worked as a sales assistant at a department store and was looking for a wealthy guy even if she was a single mom of Mia. Sonny told then about Bella, his youngest sister whom he was the closest. She worked as a childcare assistant in a preschool. Sonny goes on and related about his " _Ma'_ ", Cynthia, and how good her cook was. She worked as licensed childminder at home in Staten Island. And finally, he told about his father, Dominick, newly retired from the police. 

Sasha listened attentively to all Sonny's words about his family.  She smiled to see how happy and proud he was to the simple fact of evoking his siblings and parents. Sasha was amused to the similarities between his family and hers.

Sonny finally asked Sasha to tell him about her family in return. She explained to him her childhood in Paris, she told about her mother, Rose, who was dead because of brain tumors when Sasha was only 12 years old. She briefly mentioned about her father, Victor, too busy by business and too often absent. She told about Tom and then about Hugo who was into music production and how much she was excited to see him in Los Angeles. Then she talked about her elder brother, Roman, who was dead two years ago. He was a pilot in the Army. Sonny understood that a mission went wrong. Roman left an 8 years old little girl, Rosie. Sasha told about Jules, the chief and Charlie's father. She explained to Sonny, that Jules has been a father when he was 18. That Charlie has an older sister, Kennedy, she was almost 16 and spent the weekend with her friends. She confessed that Charlie and Kennedy's mom was dead too into a car accident when Charlie was only 2 months old.

«  _Jesus Christ! Your mom, your bro, Charlie's mom! I'm so sorry ya had to go through all dis!_ » Sonny was speechless about her family story.

«  _This is what happens with big families. Lots of joy but sometimes lots of dramas._  » Sasha pouted to Sonny and confessed: «  _All this made us stronger and united._ » She finally shared with Sonny how she had to pit her life on hold to help Jules when his wife died. A teenage girl, a newborn and a restaurant was obviously too hard for a widower to deal alone with. Sasha spend 9 months with her brother to help him and that she was still here whenever he needed.

Sonny was happy about the way she easily talked to him and how she felt comfortable enough with him to confess about the hardest things. 

Sonny could better understand now her closely bonded relationship with Charlie and the easy way she dealt with the child. But he was so impressed about the strength and the great serenity that she radiated even when she was evoking such painful things.

Sasha softly smiled. «  _What about going back home? What would you like to eat for dinner?_  »

Sonny offered to cook one of his Ma’s pasta recipe looking forward showing his cook skills.

 _« Can't wait to taste it. I gonna catch the bear and let’s have a trip to the grocery store._ » Sasha answered cheerfully.

«  _Sounds like the perfect plan!_ » Sonny answered while Sasha walked towards the playing area.

 


	5. Bear Attack

                                                                             

 

A middle age elegant man came near to Sonny who was still sat on the bench staring at Sasha: «  _Excuse me, Sir._ »

 _« Yes._ » Sonny turned his head to the man.

«  _I often see your wife and your son around the park._ » The man glanced at Sasha: _« And I wanted to let you know how lucky you are to have such a beautiful wife and such a cute little boy._ » The man gave a wink at Sonny.

Sonny was confused and glanced at Sasha and Charlie who were coming back to him: «  _Uh yeah... well... thank you!_ » But the man was already far from his sight.

«  _Someone that you used to know?_ » Sasha asked.

Sonny hesitated and shook his head: «  _No just a weirdo._ » He couldn't deny the pride he felt at this moment. _Do people really think they were a family?_  

Sasha noticed during the afternoon that Charlie was observing Sonny a lot. Charlie was now imitating Sonny. His gesture, his posture. If Sonny was looking at something, so does Charlie. And now on the way back home, the mimicry went évent further as he started to imitate Sonny's walk.

Sonny smirked when he finally understood what the toddler was doing: «  _He is mimicking me right?_ » Sasha nodded and laughed.

When they went back at Sasha's, she put some music on almost immediately. Then, she showed to Sonny all the tricks about her kitchen and where all he needed were stowed. Sasha offered him to help but Sonny declined, pretending: «  _Too many cooks in this kitchen.»_ So Sasha smirked to herself and decided to set the table while Sonny was ecstatic over the fact that she got real Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese at home and over her olive oil. Sasha decided then to bathe Charlie to save time as Sonny was cooking and doesn't need any help.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie was back in his favorite bear romper. Sasha and Charlie were singing and dancing when Sonny put the platter in the oven. He stared at the scene and smirked. Sonny enjoyed every minute he spent with Sasha today and was grateful he dared to come sooner this day. Her natural, her self-assurance, and her kindness melted his heart. Despite, her breathtaking beauty and the fact that she came from a wealthy family, Sonny felt at ease with her.

«  _Baked Penne with sausage and creamy ricotta_  » Sonny proudly announced and placed the hot platter on the table.

«  _It looks and smells so good Sonny._  » Sasha said enthusiastically. «  _Do you know that Italian food is favorite French people food.»_

Sonny smirked and winked: «  _Bon appétit. »_

Sasha laughed and gave a funny look to Sonny as she finally tasted and rolled her eyes. She finally sighted at Sonny with a cheeky smile: «  _Okay Detective, I should admit I'm impressed! »_

Sonny blushed but couldn't help but smile. Charlie obviously enjoyed the dish as he emptied his plate and repeated «  _Yummy_ » almost five times.

After the dinner, Charlie had brushed his teeth and was allowed to pick three cartoons on a looney tunes DVD. So Sonny took place on the large couch and Sasha sat next to him.

«  _Bear attack!_ » Charlie yelled as he literally jumped on his aunt with excitement.

«  _Ouch!_ » Sasha gasped under the child's weight. _« You're not a baby anymore, Charlie. »_ She softly said to the toddler who was straddling her, nodding and stroking tenderly her aunt's neck with his little hands. Charlie finally laid back on Sasha who gave the toddler little pecks on his head and snuggled as the first cartoon started.

«  _I’m the one jealous now._ » Sonny softly whispered to Sasha.

She smiled and stretched her arm to tangle her fingers in Sonny's hair: «  _You're the next on my cuddle list, Detective._  » She blinked to him with a grin. 

Charlie was fighting to stay awake when the second cartoon ended so Sasha decided to take him to bed as the child didn't have any objection and gave a goodnight hug to Sonny.

Through the speaker of the monitor, Sonny heard Charlie's little voice: «  _Auntie, tell me a story. Tell me Winky and Nod._ »

«  _You wanna say Wynken, Blynken, and Nod? My favorite? Okay._ » And so Sasha started to tell with her silky voice.

(Find Wynken, Blynken, and Nod in the notes)

Sonny was breathless on the couch, clutching the monitor on his hand. His heart was melting, he'd always loved poetry. Sasha came back to the couch smiling at him as he stared at her with glossy eyes: « D _at was a really beautiful lullaby, Sasha. »_

She stretched a leg and her arms over him and put her head on his shoulder: «  _You liked it?_ » She asked gazing up at him with a big smile: «  _I could tell it just for you if you wanna, Detective._  » Sonny smirked and slowly kissed her, squeezing lightly her ass. 

«  _Argh, I have to pack my luggage. Do you wanna help?_ » She caught the audio monitor. « And then _we could have a makeout session for hours._ » She said with a mischievous grin.

 _« I wanna see your bedroom so I follow ya._ » Sonny jumped out of the couch and followed Sasha up the stairs in the hallway. It came directly into a beautiful vast room. The view of the city was stunning through the window wall facing a huge bed. There were some white hairy carpets on the dark wooden floor, a large mirror on the side of the bed and a designed ethanol fireplace. It looked like a cozy and luxurious nest, suspended over the city.

« Wow! » Sonny mumbled as he followed Sasha into the room. They finally arrived into a dressing room and an ensuite bathroom.

«  _Ya sure dis is not a shop?_ » Sonny asked staring at her dressing room. And immediately he thought to his sisters, who would probably faint to be here. Luxury purses, shoes and dresses all around, perfectly classified. While Sasha was packing her suitcase, Sonny noticed two racks full of costumes. There were tutus, leotards, basics dance outfits and wrap dresses. But the other one was a feathers, pearls, glitter and laces mess all over sexy bodysuits, mini-dresses and also sexy costumes sets.

«  _Is it your work outfits, Doll? »_ Sonny asked Sasha grabbing a sexy sailor set.

Sasha nodded pursing her lips: «  _Yeah. But this one belongs to my private collection. »_

«  _So it means ya keep dis one for ... private shows? »_ He asked hesitantly still focused on the glam rack. 

Sasha smirked and smiled devilishly at him: _« You got it, Detective._ »

Sonny could feel his cheeks and neck blushing as his imagination ran wild. Thinking about all the things he would like to do to her quadrupled his pulse rate. He finally cleared his throat and decided to change the topic: «  _What about your tattoos? How many do ya have?_ »

«  _Um... seven!_ » She mentally counted still packing her case. «  _What about you, Detective? Do you have any tattoos?_ » Sasha asked with a grin.

 _« No. Keepin’ myself away from needles until really necessary. Can ya show me your tattoos?_ » He softly asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasha laughed to herself and started by telling that he already saw the little bow on the back of her thigh. Sonny nodded to confirm. So she showed him a small Eiffel Tower below the ankle, inside her left heel and on her right one a little Statue of Liberty. She commented by: «  _One foot in Paris, one foot in New-York City._  » Then, she lifted her jumper to show pink ballet shoes on her left side ribs. She explained to Sonny that her mom was a ballet dancer at the Opera Garnier in Paris. Sonny looked carefully at each tattoo, trying to focus his attention on anything than her partially nude body in order to keep his self-control. Sasha turned on herself and lifted her jumper again to show an old-school style swallow on her right ribs. She told this one was about her brother, Roman. After that, she stretched her left arm to Sonny who discovered inside her upper arm a small beautiful writing that he started to read it out: **_1 Corinthians 13:4-13._** (Notes). Sonny froze when he understood the meaning of this one. Because he knew exactly what it meant: «  _You're Catholic?_  » 

Sasha was confused and a little bit surprised about his reaction: _« Yes... you're an Italian American, you should be Catholic too._ » She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

Sonny nodded with a happy smile. She could not be more perfect to him. His heart was racing again: _« This is my favorite... verse and tattoo! »_

Sasha was done with her luggage so they went back downstairs when Sonny reminded her that she showed him only six tattoos. She gave him a mischievous gaze: «  _If you wanna see the last one you would have to undress me, Detective._ »

Sonny pushed her up against the stairs wall which made her gasp in surprise and pressed his forehead against hers: «  _Holy shit! Ya drive me crazy, Doll._ » He used his tongue to lightly swirl her neck skin as she bit her lower lip in delight. Sonny took her face between his hands, brushing her soft skin and locked his gaze with hers. They suddenly kissed each other. Passionately. A sensual fight started between them like kissing would be the only way to cure the fever that swept through them. 

Sasha finally pushed Sonny forward slightly before she lost control and tore his clothes apart to lay him down right here in the stairs: «  _Okay, okay, let me catch my breath. Easy, Detective._  » Challenging Sonny's gaze playfully with an evil grin, Sasha softly giggled and Sonny could swear this was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. She couldn't hide that she loved this dominant side of him and her desire for him was growing up like fire. But she had planned to torture him a little more and to catch Sonny at his own game.

« Are you going to tell me what you wanna talk about so much this morning? » Sasha asked and sat on the couch.

Sonny pouted. _« Awe. You're so cute when you pout like that!_  » Sasha giggled again and straddled Sonny on the couch. «  _Tell me, Detective, what's going on in this beautiful head._ » She brushed his back hair waiting for a confession.

Sonny smiled. He loved so much to have her on his lap and stared deeply at her face: «  _What's your eyes color?_ »

She frowned and laughed: «  _It seems this is green! Don't you dare change the subject?_ »

«  _Just wanna be sure dere's no misunderstanding 'bout yesterday. I really like ya Doll, and I really enjoyed spending the day with ya and Charlie._ » Sasha listened carefully still and stared at him with her big eyes. «  _Learning some more about ya is exactly what I wanted. I just wanna do things well with ya and to be really honest I think I gonna miss ya this week. »_

« _I don't want you to be worried about it. I really like you too Detective and I really enjoyed being with you. I clearly understood that you wanna take your time and I'm okay with that_. » Sasha spoke with such a calm and reassuring voice: «  _You know I'm going to L.A for work. I promise I will_ behave _but you need to promise to invite me to your date thing very soon. If I have to pass an interview with you I would._ »

He frowned: «  _An interview?_ »

 _« Yeah, this is what "dating" means, it's like having a checklist for the perfect partner and trying to figure out if the other one has all the criteria. Like for... a job._ »

Sonny burst out in laughter: «  _Yeah that's a point of view. Is it bad?_ »

«  _Just saying that love is not about any criteria or any rules._ » She softly smiled and bit her lower lip: «  _Love is a journey, not a goal._ »

«  _You're so... French._ » Sonny was clearly infatuated with her and can't help but kissed her. _« You're comin' back on Friday, right?_ » Sasha nodded. «  _So, Sasha would ya like to go out with me on Saturday? »_

 _« With great pleasure, Dominick. Should I bring my curriculum vitae?_ » Sasha asked with her sassy style.

Sonny laughed and nodded. Sasha lay down on the couch and stretched her arms to Sonny as an invite: «  _Your cuddle time, Detective. »_  He laid down facing her. Sonny firmly pulled Sasha's body against him and he brushed her lips against his. Staring into her eyes, he lightly slid his tongue across her bottom lip. Sasha smiled at him. Sonny's hands ran over her back skin and tangled her hair. Both were softer than her cashmere pullover. Then, he softly kissed her. He slid his hands up her body and cradled her face in his hands. Sonny felt like a teenager making out with his dream girl. Sasha breathed heavily, tangling her fingers in Sonny's hair and nuzzled her face into his neck. He smelled so good a mix of wood and black amber. Then, she passionately kissed him, tickling his tongue with her. Sasha felt fluttering inside. She could feel his body responding to her. He was breathing heavier. His kiss became more subtle and tender. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Sonny pulled back a little and gently smiled at her. 

 _«Tell me what ya gonna do in L.A?»_ Sonny whispered running his fingers through her silky hair. Sasha explained she was going there for a video music shoot with Emily.

 _«I’m sorry, what Doll? I keep getting lost in your eyes._ » His cheeks turned pink and gave her a full dimples smile.

« _Not_ _important_ _'cause I_ even _don't_ _know_ _what I'm_ _saying I get_ _lost_ _in_ _your eyes too!_ » Sasha softly murmured snuggling up closer to Sonny. They spent hours like this, tangling their legs together, cuddling on the couch, hands stroking over their bodies, giving little pecks on every inch of their faces, nudging their noses, giggling and kissing deeply. 

Sonny went back home in the middle of the night. He didn't want to leave Sasha anymore, but good manners always got over him. Sonny's only thoughts from now: her and their first real date on the next Saturday.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem (Dutch lullaby) from Eugene Field; Wynken, Blynken and Nod.
> 
> « Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night  
> Sailed off in a wooden shoe –  
> Sailed on a river of crystal light  
> Into a sea of dew.  
> "Where are you going, and what do you wish?"  
> The old moon asked the three.  
> "We have come to fish for the herring-fish  
> That live in this beautiful sea;  
> Nets of silver and gold have we!"  
> Said Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.  
> The old moon laughed and sang a song,  
> As they rocked in the wooden shoe,  
> And the wind that sped them all night long  
> Ruffled the waves of dew.  
> The little stars were the herring-fish  
> That lived in the beautiful sea.  
> "Now cast your nets wherever you wish –  
> Never afeard are we!"  
> So cried the stars to the fishermen three, Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.  
> All night long their nets they threw  
> To the stars in the twinkling foam –  
> Then down from the skies came the wooden shoe,  
> Bringing the fishermen home:  
> 'Twas all so pretty a sail, it seemed  
> As if it could not be,  
> And some folk thought 'twas a dream they'd dreamed  
> Of sailing that beautiful sea –  
> But I shall name you the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.  
> Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes,  
> And Nod is a little head,  
> And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies  
> Is a wee one's trundle-bed.  
> So shut your eyes while Mother sings  
> Of wonderful sights that be,  
> And you shall see the beautiful things  
> As you rock in the misty sea,  
> Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three: – Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. »
> 
> 1 Corinthians 13:4-13
> 
> 4 Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5 It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6 Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.
> 
> 8 Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. 9 For we know in part and we prophesy in part, 10 but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. 11 When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. 12 For now, we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.
> 
> 13 And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.


	6. Back in Town

                                                 

         

It’s been a week that Sonny was talking exclusively about her to whom was willing to hear. He’d a date with his dream girl and he was planning everything.  
Sonny had asked Amanda which was Sasha’s favorite flowers: _Peonies_. And, of course, he’d run over the half of Manhattan’s florists, in vain: _Not in this season_. So, he’d continued to harass Amanda. _Is it a good idea if he bought her roses instead of peonies? And which color? How should he get dressed? Which shirt would Sasha prefer? And in which restaurant he should reserve?_ All good reasons to bet on for the squad. Amanda was exhausted to hear about Sonny’s date but suggested to help him with his paperwork to let him go earlier.

In the week, Sonny had seen his buddies, Vinny and Don. And of course, they had not believed a word about Sonny’s new romance. He should exaggerate, she could not be so beautiful, so rich, and besides this, being a dancer. It couldn’t be true. If that girl was such a perfection, how he’d been able to refuse her sexual advances. Don and Vinny couldn’t stop to joke about it: « _Ya blew your one chance with miss perfection. Let it go. Consider she’s already fucking someone from her league._ »

But Sonny just didn’t care with a satisfied grin: « _Can’t wait to see your faces when I would introduce her._ »  
Sonny knew he had not blown his chance with Sasha yet. They’d texted all week long and Sasha’d even called him just to hear his voice. 

* * *

 Now, Sonny was standing in front of Sasha’s door and he was a bundle of nerves. He couldn’t wait to see her again, but he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. When Sasha opened the door, she literally jumped over him and started to kiss him deeply. Sonny was smiling against her lips. He was so happy to see she missed him as much as he missed her, and tried his best to tighten her against him his both hands full.

« _I know ya prefer peonies but I can assure ya that there are none in the city for the moment._ » He softly said handing her a beautiful bouquet of red tulips.

« _Awe I love tulips! Thank you._   _Come in._ » And Sasha threw herself again on him to kiss him harder.

« _And dis..._ » Sonny started handing her a red kissy lips shape balloon: « _‘cause when I saw it. I mean… this balloon was made for ya right!_  »

She laughed and jumped again into his arms: « I _also love it, Sonny. And see, I don’t put any lipstick tonight so I could kiss you how much as I want and you won’t look like a clown again._ » They both smirked before kissing again.

« _Doll. Let me look at ya._ » Sonny turned Sasha on herself and she played his game exaggerating a pose.

« _Do you like it, Detective?_ » She asked confidently. Sonny was speechless and bite his lower lip while nodding.

« _It matches with the color of your eyes._ » She winked to Sonny as she put tulips in a vase.

Sonny’s heart loudly pounded: « _You are… wow! You are really beautiful._ » And sure she was. She was wearing a really tight ice blue off-shoulder pencil dress, with nude stilettos and some golden jewels. Her wavy hair was perfect as usual but he could only see her big green cats eyes enhanced by a perfect black line.  

« _Thank you, you look gorgeous too. I really love this grey suit even if I would prefer it on my floor._ » Sasha brushed his collar staring at Sonny with big wide eyes.

« _Maybe later, Doll_ » Sonny was clearly teasing her so she asked enthusiastically: «  _Later like...  tonight? Like... if I get the girlfriend job?_ »

Sonny just smirked: « _Are ya ready?_ »

« _Do you want me to beg for it or what?_ » Sasha knitted her brows. But Sonny just smiled to answer.

« _Argh..._ » She rolled her eyes: « _Where are you taking me, Detective?_ »

« _Italian? Ya told me it was your favorite food._ »

« _That's perfect!_ »

* * *

 A taxi was already waiting for us down the building. Sonny used the ride to ask her why she called her caretaker Alfred while he told him his name was Richard.

« _Dating a cop._ » She laughed to herself and started to explain that was a private joke referring to Batman and Alfred. That Richard felt like a superheroine’s caretaker.

« _Are ya really Catwoman?_ » Sonny asked, exaggerating a frown.

« _Of course!_ » Sasha smirked: « _But we both know that you are the real hero here. You know I noticed that you always find a way to walk on the roadside when we are walking, or how you’re stretching your arm before me when we must cross a street._ » She was brightly smiling at him: « _This is how real heroes act._ »

Sonny could feel his heart melting and swallowed hard. He asked himself if a girl ever noticed this before or told him he was a hero. No.

« S _o maybe I’m a superhero or maybe I just care ´bout you Doll._ » Sonny softly smiled.

The taxi reached quickly the restaurant, and Sasha smiled when she recognized the place. Little Italy and her favorite Italian restaurant. Of course, Sonny treated her with his old-fashioned chivalry, opening up and holding each door, pulling out her chair.

Some staff members greeted at Sasha when they went into the restaurant. The restaurant owner guided them to the best table.

 _« Would you like to drink something?_ » A waiter asked nicely.

Without looking away from the menu, Sasha asked: «  _How many units of alcohol would make impossible my consent to any sexual activity, Detective?_  »

The waiter couldn't help but groan in surprise with big wide eyes.

Sonny blushed red and tried to find an answer as Sasha was staring at him with her impish smile: «  _Okay so just water, please… very cold one._  » She asked the waiter and turned her smile to Sonny: «  _You would have no excuse._  »

Sonny was speechless and laughed when the waiter stepped away from the table: «  _You’re crazy._  »

«  _I’m sure he would say that you’re the crazy one._ » Sasha retorted with a sassy look.

Sonny rolled his eyes and smirked: «  _So tell me Doll what qualities would allow you to get the job?_  »

«  _Well, I’m a good kisser. I know how to cook even if you don’t need anyone to do this for you._  » Sonny nodded and smiled as she continued: «  _I’m a good listener, a cuddle master, I love music, books, art, I’m pretty good at playing video games. I love bitching when I watch stupid stuff on tv..._ » She paused for reflection: «  _I’m pretty good for private shows, pole dancing, striptease, plus... I’ve some costumes that you seem to like._  »   Sonny chuckled, her glittering eyes with mischief always melted his heart. «  _Oh! Yes and I love watching the stars, space and universe stuff, I love thunders too._ »

«  _Good. Could ya tell me if_ ya’ve _any flaw?_  » Sonny asked softly.

Sasha pouted but answered: «  _I’m stubborn, I have a big shoe addiction, and a toothbrush one too._ » Sonny winced in confusion.

«  _You know electric toothbrush I love it._ » She explained using gestures.

«  _Dat’s not a flaw, Sasha._  » Sonny smirked.

« _Yeah I know but it’s to ease what’s coming next. I smoke cigarettes but it’s rare. If you see me smoke it’s because I’m depressed, worried, really mad or totally drunk. French DNA._  » She concluded pursing her lips and shrugging her shoulders.

« _So... not a good sign._ » Sonny slightly pouted.

« _Except for cigarette after sex._ » She smiled.

Sonny smiled back and asked pretty curious: « _Dis one is a good sign, isn’t it?_ »

« _This is the sign that I’m having a break between two round._ » Sasha winked and smirked. « _Oh yes, and since my mom is dead I’m not able to cry anymore. I’ve cried once since fifteen years and it was for my brother’s death, so don’t be upset if you never see me cry. I’m not dead inside, I would love to be able to cry again sometimes for the release, but I don’t succeed!_ » Sasha bit her lower lip worried about his reaction.

 « _It’s understandable. My intention is not to make ya cry but I’m happy you confessed me this. By the way, you’re flawless, Doll._ » Sonny loved this constant easiness between them. And this is how the dinner went. Easy. They talked about Sonny’s job and funny stories, making full eyes contact a thousand time.

 _« So tell me, Detective, what do you’ve planned for us? »_ Sasha asked while they were waiting for the taxi.

 _« Well… I thought you could maybe show me what you’re able to do with_ that pole. » Sonny murmured into her ear. Sasha smirked and nodded.

* * *

As they sat next to each other in the cab, the sexual tension started to increase dangerously. Sasha moved a bit closer to Sonny discreetly, her perfume intoxicating him. He acted like he didn’t notice it and edged closer himself. Sonny made the next move and placed his hand on her thigh, started to brush slowly. Sasha smiled at him, her pupils were dilated and she was definitely horny now. Sonny cupped her cheek with his hand and brushed her lower lip with his thumb. Their eyes started a conversation their mouths still closed. Same words stuck in his head:  _How I'd get so lucky?_ For the first time, he could see her fragility. She was fragile. Not like crystal but more like a grenade.

* * *

« _I can’t look at ya without wanting to kiss ya!_ » Sonny whispered on Sasha’s lips after another deep and intense kiss, his hand under her chin, she gazed up at him, as he rubbed the curves of her face in slow and soothing circles.

« _Would you like to pick a music on my playlist?_  » Sonny nodded and started fingering her phone screen. Then, she asked innocently: «  _Do you mind if I undress? I can’t practice with a dress._ »

Sonny laughed and shook his head as he sat on the big club chair in the dance area in front of the pole. And, he started to sweat and to gasp for some air when he saw her removing her dress. Her amazingly toned body was dressed in black satin lingerie. An exquisitely lacy tailored, balconette bra and thong set, with a black lace garter belt. It was stylish, classy and elegant. She seemed to glow and light up the room, with a charismatic glamour and beauty that were out of this world.  
Sonny was breathless, he just clapped his hands and folded it on his mouth at the second she took off her dress. Sasha blushed, smiled and quickly removed her stockings and her garter: « _I gonna slip if I keep all this. Do you find something interesting?_ » Sonny recovered his senses and kept looking for a song on her phone, the choice was endless.

 _« What are ya exactly? A dancing machine? How does it work? Should I’ve to put a coin in it?»_ Sonny was joking still looking for a track.

_« I'm the perfect girlfriend, with an integrated jukebox and a dancing machine. For you, Sonny it’s free and I would prefer you to insert some other thing. »_

_« Holy shit! That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard! »_

Sasha smirked to herself. « _Okay, Detective. One easy rule: You can look but you can’t touch._ » Sonny nodded as he wriggled and laid back in the chair when the music started.

Sasha climbed up the pole. Just like that, with no effort, she floated up. Her movements were fluid and she was hanging upside down, gripping the pole with her thighs. She slithered down, sexily, slowly, like a snake would. Her body undulated in time with the rhythm of the music. Her gaze fixed on him, she was teasing him with a grin, singing in sync with the lyrics. Sonny felt his heart racing, like a cavalry charge. He had never seen anything like this before. So much sex appeal as this, yet it was truly beautiful. Like a ballet in mid-air.

The situation in his pants was now critical and Almost painful as Sasha came and sat on his lap, her body sexily undulating, she stroked Sonny’s shirt and frowned: « _Are you shaking Sonny?_ »

Sonny’s eyes went wide but stayed silent and swallowed hard. He squeezed her thigh, he couldn’t help but break the rule to not touch her.  
Sasha frowned worriedly: « _You’re not virgin right?_ »

The question seemed to distract him from what he was feeling for a second. His eyes softened and he shook his head with a smirk: « _No, no Babydoll. I just..._ » Sonny blushed: « _I’m just going to embarrass myself in a second if ya don't stop moving like_ dat _in my lap. And I should admit dat I feel like a virgin with such a beauty._ »

Sasha smiled like she knew she’d won and she went back to the pole and climbed to the top. She gripped the pole with both hands and pushed herself out at a right angle so her body lay horizontally across the pole, holding her hands at the level of her stomach and swayed gracefully. Sonny shook his head in disbelief. _How is she holding herself on the pole?_ She wrapped one shapely leg around the sparkling chrome and spun into a shape that was silhouetted provocatively by the light. Sasha was holding a pose, that defied gravity, as the tops of her thighs gripped the pole, she let herself fall backward slowly. Her arms stretched out further backward and swayed to the beat of the music.

« _So beautiful. How the hell is she doing_ dat _?_ » Sonny mumbled with his eyes widened, entrapped by the vision of Sasha as she moved into another shape that held her whole body out and away from the pole and slowly made a circle round it. Sonny was whispering to himself: « _No human being can do that! Her hands are not even moving! God, she's so sexy up dere! Up dere? Wha'd ya mean up dere? She's goddamn sexy everywhere!_ »

Sasha got closer again from him, a grin on her face: « _So? Tell me what you think, Sonny. Does it turn you on?_ » No words were spoken by Sonny. He was only amazed by the beauty in front of him and by the little game she was playing. She turned her back to him and put her hands on Sonny’s thighs to hold herself while her hips swayed sensually on his crotch. And she chose this moment to finish him: « H _ow about this? Can you feel my wet pussy through your pants, Sonny? I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly._ »

Sonny’s head was buzzing, his blood pressure increasing seriously, he couldn’t help but groan. His eyes focused on her. Her ass was spectacular, toned and tight: « _Damn, Sasha. Dat feels great, you’re so warm. Your ass is amazing, Doll. Ya are amazing_ ».

She giggled: « _With all the time I’m working out, it’d better be._ » But Sonny was too focused to even smile.

« _How I give you a better show of it?_ » Sasha elevated herself and leaned forward grabbing the dancing pole.  
It was difficult for Sonny to think of anything than grabbing her ass with both hands. Such perverse thoughts, and yet he felt no stress at all, finally playing her game: « _I will kill anyone_ dat _looks at ya the way I look at ya. Come sit on my lap, Baby girl._ »

Sasha smiled victoriously as she reached her hands back to ease her panties off and then turned back to face him. Sonny’s eyes widened, a devilish grin on his face.  
She squatted before him, her delicate hands reaching for his crotch. Sonny’s heartbeat growing faster as she unzipped his pants and took hold of his hardening cock. « _Doll, I can’t believe dis is happening._ » Sonny whispered, his blood boiled through his veins.

 _« Just sit back and let me take care of you, I want it so bad and I entirely consent._  » Sasha kept her eyes locked with his. Sonny thought those eyes are irresistible as she started to lick the bottom of his cock from the base to the tip, very slowly but firmly. When she got to the tip, she flattened her tongue and circled around his head. She took more and more of him in her mouth whilst massaging his balls with her hand. Then, she licked back down to the base and put his balls in her mouth. She went back to sucking his huge dick while Sonny tangled his fingers in her silky hair and remembered he couldn’t touch her. Every movement of her lips and tongue sent another wave of pleasure through him. She was so gentle and caring. She stopped to breathe for a second and then deep throated him, she didn’t stop until her lips were around his base. She could feel Sonny in her throat and his hips thrusting a little. He was grunting, groaning and breathing heavily. Sasha gave him one last long lock all the way to his length before pulling away.

She wasted no time in straddling Sonny: « _Please Detective, I want it so bad. I’m so horny for you right now._ » She breathed out on a moan against his lips. Sonny squeezed her inner thigh, pulled her upper body so tightly against him that she knew how much he wanted this too. His lips found hers again and she kissed him hard, grinding his fat cock into her warm tight cunt. Sonny hurried to spit: « _N… no condom?_ »

« _I take the pill and have no STD. I should have mentioned this in my CV._ » He smirked and nodded, then she slid herself all the way down, enveloping his cock between her legs, finally released to feel his cock inside her.

« _Baby you’re so big, it feels so good!_ » Sasha moaned.  
Sonny swallowed hard and took a large breathe trying to stay cool-headed. But with Sasha raising herself just a few inches, enough to let him see her juices covering his cock, it’s was just impossible: « _Jesus, Doll, you’re so tight._ »

Then neither of them said a thing. They simply locked their gazes and enjoyed that moment of pure pleasure. It was gentle and passionate. It was lovely and hot.  
Sasha picked up the pace as he was doing his best to not touch her. The way she moved her hips was intoxicating. She leaned into him, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead, his jawline and moaning with a voice strained by the pleasure: « _You feel so good Sonny._ »

It took a moment for him to speak: « _Release your breast for me Baby Girl._ » He kissed softly her shoulders and neck.  
That was certainly a request she could fulfill. Reaching around her back she undid her bra but acted the tease and kept it in place, making Sonny beg to see them. Finally, she answered his plea and pulled off her bra, revealing her perfect ample breasts and a rosary tattoo underlining her left boob. Sonny's mind has simply blown away and he took a chance to feel her such wonderful curves when suddenly, this all became too much for him. It was such a turn-on to see her dream girl enjoying so much to fuck herself with his cock, her hard nipples tracing up and down against his skin chest. It was too much for him to stay still. Sonny needed control. So, he jumped off the chair, still inside her, hlosing her very cautiously. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hips. Sonny sighed at her: « Alrigh’ Doll, ya win but I’m not playin’ anymore. Ya wanna me to fuck ya? »

Sasha nodded, bit her lower lip and chuckled.

Sonny groaned and brought her to her room while Sasha kissed his neck frenetically, all moaning and chuckling, as she continued to roll her hips to feel him deeper inside.

Sonny suddenly slipped out, which made her gasp and laid her down on the bed with caution. He took a moment to look at her: « _You’re a masterpiece, Sasha._ » He couldn’t believe how perfect she was. His hands moved slowly along her sides, down her chest and her stomach to between her thighs, her skin felt like silk under his hands. The way he tightened and loosed his grip made her shuddered and more excited. Sasha bit her lip watching Sonny’s gaze moving all over her body. She lifted to kiss him, it was short and wild then he slowly bent her over the bed again and grabbed her ass tight. Sonny squeezed and groaned. Then, he traced his fingers underneath her to feel how wet she was and she can’t help but moaned.  
He very roughly removes his clothes, Sasha lifted to help, they were standing so close they could feel their bodies heats making them sweat. Sonny flipped her back over again as he smirked at her urge. She could feel his hard dick between her thighs and beg for him to fuck her. Then he slid his cock through her wetness, he teased her, sliding the tip down to her clit and back again. Sonny went down on her and spread her legs apart, he put two fingers in her really slowly but as deep as he could and she moaned loudly as he felt her pussy dripping. He started to eat her pussy, sucking gently whilst his tongue flicked against her clit. Sonny mumbled: « _Ya taste like Heaven, but God knows you_ 're _built for sin._ »  He was even more turned on and used both of his hands to grip her thighs harder.

Sasha arched back, her hands sensually running up her own body to finally stroked her hair. She was moaning and giggling. Sonny couldn’t look away from her, amazed and thrilled: « _You’re so beautiful all naked and sweaty._ »  
Sasha’s body was undulating, her shapes magnetically wiggling. She was getting so much pleasure, feeling things she’d never felt before. It simply felt incredible that she couldn’t help but laughed. And that made Sonny so harder and groaned: « _You’re so damn hot. I love when you laugh, Doll._ »

« _That’s ‘cause you make me so happy, Sonny._ »  
He made his way back to her and kissed her hard. She could feel her taste on his lips. Without warning, he grabbed Sasha’s waist and flip her on her stomach. Which made her gasped in surprise.  
Now Sonny was in the position of power and Sasha obviously liked it begging for it: « _Please Sonny! Fuck me._ » « _You want to make me scream uh?_ _I’ll bet you can…OHHH!_ » The shock gave her such a high, the shock of him shoving his cock into her pussy.  

She straightened, her back against his chest, sliding her hands around his head, and gently stroked his hair. The sight of her flexible body, the point of view on her arched back curve, pearls of sweat trickled down to her ass, drove Sonny crazy. His hands were running all over her body like an octopus. Sasha whimpered: « _Give it to me, Sonny! Please._ »  
Sonny was more than happy to comply, her choked voice sent shivers down his spine. Going in and out of her was a level of pleasure he never even imagined he's achieved. He was so aware of every single movement he made, even the tiniest detail was tremendous, and he only wanted more. Thrusting deeper, faster and rough. Clutching her ever stronger against him, his arms over her chest and breast. The sound of her amazing ass skin slapping against his lower stomach forced him to tighten his grip on her hips: « _Doll, I’m gonna cum, please baby girl cum for me_ »

« _YES! Please, Sonny, don’t stop._ »

He slid two fingers into her mouth that she licked with a sultry look. Sonny grunted and started to rub hard her clit in circles. It was a whiny mess and Sonny felt like he's going to lose his mind.

« _Damn SONNY! It’s so fucking good, you’re so fucking good!_ » She arched her back more than possible, increasing her body counterweight against his: « _Oh oui, Sonny, OUI._ »

All it took were those words and a few more crazy hips bounces until a moaning mess screamed out of each other’s names.

Sonny didn’t even need a moment to think: «  _That was the best fuck I’ve ever had._ » He laid down on his side facing Sasha, their bodies tangled, she smiled at him slowly coming back: «  _That was incredible, Detective._  »

«  _Ya know_ dat _you’re_ cumming _in the_ original _version, Doll?_ » They both smirked and he tenderly kissed her nose: « _And I love your secret tattoo.»_ He traced with his fingers along the rosary tattoo under her breast giving her goosebumps. Sasha closed her eyes totally relaxed and contented as Sonny stared at her in total bliss and kissed her forehead.  

«  _Sonny, you’re on my side of the bed._ » She said keeping her eyes closed.

Sonny shook his head and smiled: «  _No. This is my side now. »_

Sasha opened one eye: «  _‘Cause it’s the closest_ side from _the door?_  »

« _Yes_ Doll _and_ dat _goes for each bed we shall share._ » Sonny answered with his low and husky voice as Sasha gave him a broad smile: « _It means that I have the job?_ »

Sonny laughed and nodded: «  _Oh yeah!_ » And they fell aspeep while cuddling, their bodies still tangled together.

 


	7. Glorious Morning

                         

Sonny woke up with a grin. His eyes still closed he deeply inhaled. The air, the expensive sheets, the pillows, all around him smelled her scent that he loved so much. He could feel her naked body, her warmth against his skin. Sasha was curled up in Sonny's arms who was spooning her. He never thought he would be so lucky when he finally opened his eyes as the sun was rising. He smirked when he saw theirs reflects in the big mirror on the side of the bed and he realized he hadn't even noticed it last night. He was too busy to stare at Sasha and to worship her body.

Sonny tightened his embrace carefully and deeply inhaled into her hair. She was so peaceful that he could barely hear her breath.  
The phone suddenly rang on the nightstand and broke the peaceful silence that caused Sonny to jerk a little as Sasha whined.  
Sonny stretched his arm and caught the phone to give it to Sasha before taking back his spooning position as she tightened her back against him, gripping Sonny's arm and holding it on her chest, she picked up: « _Hello?.... Hello!!_ » Sonny pressed a sweet kiss into her shoulder but didn't hear a word through the phone and frowned. Sasha sighed deeply, her eyes still closed: « _Hello!!!! Are you fucking kiddin' me you scumbag, ain't got no shit to do? There we go again? Fuck you off!!_ » She snapped and hung up. « _Screw you_! » She whispered.

« _Hey doll, what's happened?_ » Sonny kissed her neck and her shoulder, his hot breath on her neck gave Sasha goosebumps.

« _Nothing. Swamped with silent phone calls. Some people should get a life._ » Sasha stretched and rolled in Sonny's arms to face him and smiled: « _Hey there. Did you sleep well?_ » She brushed his neck with her lips, pulling him closer.

« _Best sleep ever. That type of calls happen often?»_ Sonny cocked a brow and asked in concern.

« _It's been a while since that happened, it's kind of cyclical, but we don't care! I love your bed hair!_ » She ran her hands through his hair with a soft smile. Sonny chuckled and gently removed the sheets from her, pulling it slowly along her body until he could see Sasha in all her glory.

« _Are you cold?_ » Sonny asked in a whisper with an evil grin. Sasha grinned back at him and bit her lower lip: « _A lil' bit yes but you're goin' to warm me up, right? »_  
Sonny nodded and started to stroke her neck and her chest, between her breasts and then traced under her left boob. He was trailing his fingertips on her tattoo lines. The way he was worshipping her body, scanning every inch of her like this were unknown lands that he needed to conquer, made her shiver.  
Sonny slid his fingers back and forth, tracing slowly and sensually her waist and hip curves. He was so mesmerized by her body confidence: « _Do ya realize how beautiful ya are, Sasha?_ »

« _Yes, but I never tire of hearing this from you._ »

With one tug, Sonny clasped Sasha to him and crashed his lips on hers. They both breathed hoarsely, while she tightened her top leg around his hip and huffed a laugh in pride when she felt his huge hard cock pulsing against her wet core. Sonny grabbed her ass roughly, squeezing her soft skin and moaning into her neck. He was looking at their reflections in the mirror while he pressed kisses on her neck and shoulder. Her warm body, her wetness, the feeling of her hard nipples against his chest, her hands tugging his hair lightly, her teeth nipping at his throat and the curve of his shoulder, her giggles, her smell, everything about her was driving him crazy. All Sasha cared about was getting him inside her to soothe the savage ache so she took Sonny's hand delicately and guided him between her thighs: « _Touch me, baby, please.»_

« _I want to see you cum this time, Doll. »_ Sonny whispered.  
Sasha started to moan and to purr almost immediately when Sonny dipped his long fingers on her wetness. He was teasing her, rubbing little circles on her clit with his thumb. She wiggled against his hand biting her smiling lips in frustration.

« _You're so pretty. I wanna see your perfect face when ya scream my name_. » Sonny whispered as he sped his fingers move up and suddenly slid two fingers into her, which made Sasha jerked and arched back but Sonny's arm around her waist was grasping her firmly against him.

« _Jesus! Sonny!_ » She gasped as he increased his pace. Sasha was digging her nails into his back, and soon scratching it, her whole body tensed in total bliss.  
Sonny mumbled between two kisses on her neck: « _Ya like dat baby girl. Tell me what ya want me to do to ya and how good I'm doing it._ »  
Sasha grabbed his dick and stroke it slowly a few time.  
« _Ya love my cock, don't ya?_ » He pressed his forehead against hers, and she plunged her gaze into his. « _That's what ya want, isn't it?_ » Sonny asked in a whisper and kissed her deeply.

« _Yes. I want to feel you deep inside me, Sonny. Please._ » She succeeded to breathe between his frantic kisses.  
He rubbed her clit at a frenetic pace before he suddenly removed his fingers to slide his dick into her, slowly but as deepest as possible.

« _Holy shit. Sonny!_ » Sasha almost yelled: « _It's so good! You fill me up so fucking good_. »

He nodded with a grin as she cupped his face with her hands their gazes still locked. « _You're such a good girl_.» Sonny started to thrust into her, still really slowly and deeply, holding her tightly and firmly.

« _I wanna fuck ya endlessly, you're so beautiful baby girl. I wanna hear ya scream my name all the time. »  
_

 _« Stop teasing me Sonny! Fuck me, please!_ » Sasha chuckled as she tried desperately to move her hips on his cock, but he tightened his grip on her ass and waist sliding deeper into her. She roared in frustration: « _You wanna play with me?_ »  
Sonny smirked but all of a sudden Sasha rolled him on his back with a surprising strength, and she found herself on the top.

« _Damn Sasha, you've got strength!_ » Sonny looked at her wide-eyed and laughed.

« _How do you think I'm able to do this stuff on a dance pole?»_ She asked with a naughty look, scratching her nails lightly against his chest. « _Now let me enjoy your pole if you don't mind._ » Sonny smirked his eyes wide opened: « _Shit! That's dirty! You're awesome... My pole is all yours, Baby Girl.»_

Sasha guided Sonny's hands on her breast and arched back tossing her hair back in a sensual move, then she spun on his cock and bounced her ass up and down slowly and lazily with slight moans: « _I love your big hands all over my body babe.»_

Sonny couldn't help but take a look in the mirror while he was wandering up her chest and cupping her boobs with both hands: « _Mmm... This body, Babygirl... This body of yours makes me crazy.»_

Sasha was doing crazy things with her body, twisting and turning in unusual ways like a dance. Then, she sped up her pace and her crazy moves as she leaned forward and grasped the headboard with her both hand: « _It feels... amazing Sonny. That's... so good._ » Her voice was broken with pleasure moans and giggles.

Sonny smirked, he loved to hear her praising him and giggling because of him. He slid his thumb over her clit and started to work expertly: « _I want to make ya crazy. I want to do things to ya no one has ever done.»_ Sasha looked down at him, the roughness of his voice sending a chill down her spine and right between her legs, her moans increasing with each thrust. Sonny gripped her hips and slammed her down against his cock, beat it up inside of her. Sasha came hard, almost instantly, with her head tilted back, her intoxicatingly hoarse growls filling the room. But that wasn't enough for Sonny: « _Look at me. I wanna see you when you cum!_ » Slowly, he stood wrapping his arms around Sasha and sat against her, and wasted no time in crushing his lips to hers as he turned front to the mirror having a full sight on her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands went to his hair again. God, she could run her fingers through his hair all day. Sasha rolled her hips, and Sonny groaned into her mouth: « _You're a greedy little thing, doll. You just had an orgasm, and you're still begging for me to fuck ya more. »_  
Sasha was silent still intoxicated by the pleasure, but she pressed her forehead against his, looking into his eyes, breathing heavily.

They both started to roll their hips. It was sensual and slow, Sonny was taking his time. Savoring every detail. It was as if he was worried this would never happen again, and he wanted to make this time count. Sonny held her so tight against him that he was almost carrying her in his arms and she had no choice but being impaled on his member. He couldn't help but look at them in the mirror. Watching his dick slid in and out of her, looking at her perfect butt and lines.  
Sasha was making inexplicable sounds and noises, her pleads and begs turning to nothing but whiny moans and screams. Her hands started scratching his back when she felt her climax building again. It was like her brain had been completely fucked away and she didn't know what to do with herself anymore: « _Fuck... Sonny! I'm gonna cum again!»_  
Sonny bit in her ear and whispered with a husky voice: « _Okay Baby Girl but look at me and keep your eyes open for me._ »  
Sasha nodded while Sonny made her bounce up and down on his dick, his thrusts grew faster, stronger and deeper while his hands were squeezing her ass firmly. Sasha was doing her best to keep her eyes open but she cum so hard that she twisted, contorted and shook into a fucking orgasming mess. Sonny couldn't handle it anymore and cum almost simultaneously into her.  
They were holding each other tightly, feeling fulfilled entirely and gasping for some air.

« _Wow... Sasha, that was... WOW!_ » Sonny said out of breath while she giggled and laid on her back. « _Best way to start the day, but how sex could be so good?_ » He laid down by her side, pulling her close to him and wrapping her in his arms.

Sasha softly explained: « _We're good partners. And let me tell you that your ex-girlfriends were stupid to let you go_.» She continued as she thought out-loud: « _I'm pretty sure they should regret your skills! I would have to beware of them_.»

Sonny chuckled: « _And what I'm supposed to say 'bout your ex-boyfriends!_ » He looked down at her raising his eyebrows and kissed her forehead: « _Nothing to worry 'bout, Doll. »_  
Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from downstairs, and Sonny quickly jumped into his boxer shorts, but Sasha held him back and chuckled: « _Easy Detective, don't go into your cop mode so fast!_ » And she yelled: « _Tom? Emy? »  
_

_« Yes. It's me. Keep it up, don't let me disturb!»_

They both recognized Tom's voice: « _Did you hear him come in?_ » Sasha asked.

« _Doll, we were kinda busy here, uh! And all your neighbors know my name now._ » He blushed and frowned: « _Wait, your brother has a key... and Emily too? »  
_

 _« Yes they have, and Jules has one too. Don't worry I will talk to them about ... intimacy._ » Sasha gave him a peck on the nose: « _I need a shower._ » She walked to the bathroom.

« _I'll make breakfast. »_

« Just ignore Tom if you don't want to talk to him.» Sasha screamed from the bathroom.

When Sonny came downstairs, wearing his pants and his shirt, he found Tom playing to some video games on the couch.  
« _Detective Carisi!!_ » Tom grinned when Sonny appeared in the living room.

« _Hi, Tom. How is it goin'? You've been here for a long time?_ » Sonny asked quite surprised about how comfortable Tom was with the situation.

« _Long enough, Dude._ » Tom sneered and Sonny smirked in return as he was trying to make the coffee.  _« My sister doesn't drink coffee, she hates American coffee, and this is a good thing 'cause it makes her agitated. Tea is here._ » Tom explained and pointed at a storage.

« _Okay, got it, thanks for that._ » Sonny answered, and they started to talk about video games stuffs Sasha finally walked in the living room wearing shorts and a basic white T-shirt: « _From now on, I would really appreciate that you announce yourself at the door and wait for us to open. What're you doing here?_ » She asked her brother and gave Tom a peck on the cheek.

« _Good Morning my beloved sister, how are you? I'm fine, thank you. I thought you would be in a better mood thanks to... »_ Sasha glowered at Tom with a don't-you-dare look.  
So Tom gave up but not totally: « _Mayor's office already called twice. They asked you to move upstate because they received too many complaints about the noise._ » Sonny and Sasha shared a knowing look and both laughed.

« _I need you Sash', I have a Coco Pop stuck in my ear._ » Tom pleaded her sister.

 _« What? How? ... No, no, I don't want to know_.» Sasha sighed deeply and announced to Sonny: « _Welcome to my dysfunctional family!_ »  
Sonny laughed while he was scanning into the fridge: « _Ya don't have any bacon right?»_

« _Argh... American boys._ » She smiled faking exasperation and turned to her brother: « _Tom? If you pick some bacon up for me, I will take care of your ear_. »

« _Deal_! » Tom jumped from the couch and rushed: « _Oh, Sis! If you're looking for your dress and lingerie... Here it is!»_ He pointed at the clothes on the floor around the club chair and the dance pole: « _I know someone who'd been greeted with a really private show._ » Tom giggled and left.

Sasha told Sonny to just ignoring her brother but at the second the door shut, he was behind her wrapping his arms around her and whispering: « _Who are ya, Doll? The Genie of the Lamp?_ »

Sasha nodded and faced him. She put her hands around his neck, looking up at him all smiling and flirty: « _Better than this because you could ask me more than three wishes. I could make all your dreams come true._ » Sonny groaned and lifted Sasha up on the kitchen counter as he realized that the foreplay never dies with her. Mentally, physically, it continued until they would tear each other's clothes off again.

« _Really, uh? Go on._ » He ordered in his deep voice and swallowed hard.

« _If you want bacon, I will give you bacon. But you know what's healthier and taste better?_ » Sasha asked a grin on her face and kissed him frantically.

« _Fuck Doll, I would never be able to leave ya!_ » Sonny kissed her back, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips she dig her nails in his hair.

« _So, Why don't you stay?_ » She finally whispered in his ear with a husky voice before she lightly bit his earlobe which made Sonny groaned.  
He laid her back down on the counter and started to suck a hickey on her toned stomach as Sasha instinctively rolled her hips.  
« _Your hump is heavens door, Doll._ » Sonny told and sucked her skin again. Sasha giggled and stroke his hair.

When Tom came back, he found her sister still wrapped around Sonny and kissing on the counter: « _I can’t believe it! You guys couldn't keep your hands off for ten minutes?»_  
_« I told you to ring and wait until we opened the door! »_ Sasha told exasperated.

Sonny and Sasha had their breakfast while Tom enjoyed the lovebirds' scene from the couch. She was almost sat on Sonny's knees, and they couldn't help but touching and feeding each other, kissing and giggling like teenagers between two eyes contacts and sweet whispers in ears.  
Sonny explained to Sasha that he has promised to spend the day with his family in Staten Island, to go to Mass with her Ma and that he should really study for law school later. She suggested him to have a shower, and he did his best to fix his hair with some hairspray that he found in the bathroom.

Finally, Sonny reluctantly left Sasha' s condo after a last deep kiss.  
« _Anytime, anywhere, come, call or text me, Detective_.» Sasha told Sonny while he proceeded down the corridor to the elevator.

When Sasha came back to her living room, her brother asked her what was going on exactly with the Detective.  
« _Not your business, Coco Pop._ » She told with her cocky attitude, and Tom huffed a laugh: « _You two look nuts about each other._ »

Sasha screwed up her eyes and sighed deeply. « _Listen, I don't give a fuck until he makes you happy ..._ » Tom paused, but his sister cocked a brow as she knew exactly what he was going to say. « ... _and he seems to be a great lay._ »  
Sasha couldn't help but smirk: « _Stop being an idiot and show me your ear._ »

 

* * *

 

 

Sonny sat in the church pew next to his Ma and grabbed his phone to turn it off when he saw a text and a pic from Sasha:  
**Have a great family day my American Boy. Anytime, anywhere ... ( You would have to teach me how to do this!! )**  
The pic showed her stomach skin marked with a perfect heart-shaped hickey.  
Sonny fiercely smiled and thanked God several times during the Mass for sending Sasha into his life and no matter how long it would last.

 

 


	8. The Red Light District

 

As soon as Sonny and his mother left the church to walk back to Carisi's house, Cynthia Carisi started her usual questioning session until she couldn't handle it anymore: « _Tesoruccio? Why don't you tell me 'bout her?_ »

« _'bout who Ma?_ » Sonny frowned.

« _'bout this girl you met! Vinny told his Ma that you'd met your dream girl._ »

Sonny groaned and mumbled: « _Argh... Vinny!_ »

« _Is it wrong? Sonny? Tell me!_ »

«Could _be true... yes, Ma!_ » Sonny knew it was pointless to lie to his Ma.

« _Dio mio! So why don't you tell anything to me? Your own mother! All the neighbors know 'bout her and I don't!! You know you can tell me anything!_ » Cynthia was almost yelling on the street as Sonny was trying to calm her down: « _Maaaa...! All the neighbors don't know and probably don't care. I would have told y_ _a_ _'bout_ _her but y_ _a_ _didn't give me time._ »

« _When did you meet her?_ »

« _Two weeks ago._ »

« _Oh!_ » Cynthia was reassuring to know this was recent: « _How old is she? She knows how to cook? Is she Catholic?_ »

« _Maaa...!_ »

« _Don't be shy I want to know who she is. You're my son, this is my job!_ »

« _Okay. Her name is Sasha, she's 26, she's french so she's a great cook..._ »

«... _She's French! So she is Catholic! She wants to have babies?_ »

« _Maaaaaaa!_ » Sonny smirked to himself about her Ma's eagerness to know about Sasha. «Yes _, she's Catholic. She likes children so I suppose, but..._ »

Cynthia cut his son off to keep questioning him: « _Perfect! What's her job? Did she went to University?_ »

Sonny gave up and just answered: « _She is a dancer and she is graduated from a leading business school in France._ »

« _What kind of dance?_ »

« _All_ _._ _She owns a dance studio with her best friend. And their_ _crews_ _are doi_ _n'_ _all biggest events, music videos and live shows._ »

« _Does she work with Tony Bennett? Does she know him?_ »

« _Maaaa...!_ » Sonny rolled his eyes.

« _And tell me 'bout her family._ »

« _His father is CEO of a luxury-goods company and..._ » Sonny got interrupted again.

« _Are they rich?_ » Cynthia asked suspiciously.

« _Yes, extremely wealthy._ »

« _So why that girl_ _'_ _s interested in you? I want you to be careful, Dominick. Don't hold out too many hopes, this is not your world._ » Cynthia warned his son with a soft and concerned voice.

« _She's different, Ma. She's normal and different from all girls I've dated before._ »

Cynthia was skeptical but had to admit she has never seen his son so happy: « _I absolutely have to meet her, Sonny._ »

Sonny rolled his eyes again with a mix of amusement and exasperation: « _Maaaa, it's too early._ »

« _Have you met her family? Her mother?_ »

« _What is it_ _,_ _Ma? A police interrogation?_ »

« _I just want to protect you, Dominick. This is my job as a mom_.»

Sonny giggled and answered as he opened the family house door: « _She has four brothers, the oldest is dead in a plane crash and her mother is dead when Sasha was twelve._ »

Cynthia froze and put her hands on her chest before she made the sign of the cross: « _Dio Mio!_ _Let_ _her_ _come_ _to dinner, Dominick_ _. Poor_ _children._ »

Sonny and his ma walked into the kitchen where Teresa, Gina, and Bella were preparing the lunch when Cynthia asked: « _Are you in love with this girl?_ »

Immediately, his sisters took over from his ma and the interrogation passed at an upper level: « _What? Who's in love? Sonny?_ » Gina asked with wide eyes. Then, she pointed at her brother's hair: « _What's that in your hair? That's not the wax I gave you! That won't do at all!_ »

« _You slept at her place?_ » Bella asked and gave her brother a knowing smile because he'd already told about Sasha to Bella.

« _What?_ » Gina and Teresa wondered in surprise.

Sonny hadn't much time to answer to the steady stream of questions. Most of the time, he was rolling his eyes, shaking his head and sighing because her ma answered for him. Gina and Teresa quickly understood who Sasha was. As fashion and luxury handbags lovers, they knew about the empire which Sasha's father had built, and this had the effect of increasing his sisters' excitement a thousandfold.

« _Do you think she could get free bags or cosmetics?_ » Gina asked his brother.  
« _It's like dating a royal member family, you know! I'm so excited._ » Teresa commented.  
Sonny was rather surprised his sisters know his girlfriend just by her name but it made him proud because they looked really impressed when Teresa continued: « _She's such a good dancer, her company is just the best! Did you fall in love at first sight?_ »

Bella happily concluded: « _We can't wait to meet her!_ »

« _She's going to run away 'cause of ya'all!_ _With_ _you, Ma, who wants to meet Tony Bennett and y_ _a_ _three, who want free bags._ » They both laughed as Sonny couldn't help but think how proud he would be to introduce Sasha to his family.

When Sonny left the family house this afternoon to work on his law lessons, his sisters and his mother were still talking about his new girlfriend.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
                                                             _____________________  
  


Sonny canceled the date three times, to finally set a date at his apartment two weeks later. Sasha easily understood that the detective was busy between his full-time job and his law school but they both couldn't help but texted every day and Sonny loosened track of time thanks to it.

He put clean sheets on his bed, tidied up all the apartment and cooked a great dinner. Sonny lighted up some candles and selected some good movies to watch just before she came.

Sasha found the perfect parking spot for her car in front of Sonny's building entrance. It was rainy but she was delighted it took her only twenty minutes to come and to see him again. She carefully stepped out her car, her legs perched high upon high heels, she tightened the belt of her beige trenchcoat and skipped between puddles to the door.  
While she explored names on bells, a man was coming in the building and stopped: « _Good evening. Can I help you? Lookin' for someone?»_

Sasha turned to the pretty latino young man: « _Yes. I'm looking for Detective Carisi._ »

« _He's my neighbor, I can walk you over him if you'd want. My name is Manuel Reyes._ »

« _Yes please._ » She smiled politely and came into the building. She never gave away to a stranger any details about herself but the neighbor was obviously happy to help Sasha. He couldn't take his eyes off her and wanted to know more: « _Are you a model?»_

« _No. But thank you, I appreciate._ » Sasha smirked as they walked up the stairs.

« _You're really beautiful that's why I'm askin'. Your accent is from Europe, isn't it?_ »

« _Yes. I'm French._ »

« _So, are you the Detective girlfriend?_ »

They arrived at Sonny's door and Sasha wasted no time to ring the bell.

« _Thanks a lot for your help. Have a good evening, Mr. Reyes._ »

But the neighbor was standing there while Sonny opened the door. Sasha jumped into his arms as Sonny wrapped his arms around her lower back to hold her, and Sasha kissed him with passion. The kind of kiss where teeth collide. When Sonny held her down on the floor she discreetly palmed Sonny's crotch through his pants and smiled on his lips: « _I missed you so much, Detective._ »

Sasha wrapped her hands around his neck and Sonny asked his jaw-hanging neighbor: « _Hey Manuel! Do ya need anything?_ » But the neighbor stayed speechless so Sasha started to explain how he'd helped her to find her way, still turning her back to the neighbor, her whole attention turned towards Sonny. Sonny thanked Manuel before he slammed the door with his foot in his neighbor's face. « _I've missed you so much, Doll! I'm so happy_ _ya_ _are here._ » Sonny told helping Sasha to remove her trench coat, and suddenly gasped when he realized she was wearing nothing under her coat except a smoking hot white lacy lingerie set. « _Holy shit!_ » Sonny swore loudly, rubbing his hand down his face: « _You're frickin' nuts, ya know that?_ » His eyes flew open to see her smirking at him with a sultry look. He shook his head, blushed and smiled: « _You're gonna be the death of me, Doll._ » He lifted her up off the ground and put his hands on her ass, squeezing hard as Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist. Sonny was almost running to his bedroom kissing her neck frenetically.

« _This is a pretty place, Sonny._ » She said by the way, all giggling and jumping in his arms before she dropped her bra on the floor that Sonny just unhooked like magic. The room was flooded with a red light coming from the grocery store's neon sign down the windows. Sonny walked into his room kissing Sasha's neck and laid her down on his bed. He glided on Sasha to give her a massive kiss, sliding his hand down from her jaw, her neck and caressed her breast. He kept sliding down her stomach until he really slowly sank his hand into her panties. Sasha was already slightly wet and moaned knowing what's coming. Sonny groaned and didn't waste time to give her clit a rub to get some lube and insert two fingers into her.

« _This all I c_ _ould_ _think 'bout for days._ » Sonny whispered as he stood and stepped back, licking his fingers before he slid off her panties and spread her legs a bit wider. He grabbed Sasha's thighs to get her sliding down, to the end of the bed where he was now on his knees, ready to eat her tasty wet pussy.

Sonny first teased her clit with his tongue then moved down to her moist lips and sucked on each one to taste her. Sonny placed and rubbed two fingers on her clit then he dived his tongue in, as deep as possible, making sure to rub his tongue around to get Sasha moaning louder and stroking his hair, while he made small consistent circles on her clit. Then, he slowly brought his head up, pushing his tongue hard against her pussy, making Sasha quivering now.

**-BANG BANG-**

Sonny stopped and froze, he turned his head towards the front door.

**-BANG BANG BANG-**

« _Don't move, I'll take care of_ _that_ _. DON'T MOVE_.»  Sonny ordered to Sasha pointing a finger at her. Sasha nodded and smiled looking at him as he hurried to the front door. She burst into laughter when Sonny turned in profile to open the door and she could see so far his huge erection stretching his pants. Sonny looked out the peephole and sighed shaking his head. He turned his face and pointed his finger again at Sasha whispering her not to move before he opened the door to face his neighbor: « _Can I help y_ _a_ _with something, Mr. Reyes?_ »

The neighbor started contorting himself, trying to see in: « _Um, yes! ... See, I made some fries in the oven, but I happen to be out of salt, so if you could lend me some_ _,_ _that would be fantastic_.»

Sonny frowned, he was obviously pissed off: « _Wait here._ » He slammed the door on his neighbor's face again but didn't want to let his neighbor skipping inside the apartment and hurried towards his kitchen to get some salt before returning to the door. He took a quick glance at his bedroom to check if Sasha hadn't moved. And she didn't. She was staring at him, incredulous, laying on her back and resting on her elbow, her endless legs apart. Sonny got turned on immediately by the view and he didn't know if he should be irritated or flattered by his neighbor behavior. Sonny opened the door and stretched out the salt to Manuel who was looking for another excuse, standing on tiptoes and stretching out his neck a little bit more. Sonny realized he didn't want to lose one more second to deal with his neighbor: « _Okay man, what're ya up to?_ » Sonny asked in aggressive tone: « _Listen, my advice, never knock on this door again...ya understand?_ » Mr. Reyes had taken a few steps back from the door while Sonny was speaking. « _And if I find ya hovering around her_ _,_ _ya gonna get into trouble. Understand?_ » Sonny snapped to his neighbor who almost ran back to his door. « _Please, keep the salt._ » Sonny told while he shut his door and walked back to his bedroom shaking his head: « _Doll? You blew my neighbor's mind away.»_

The look on her face was different and she said with a devilish grin: «YOU are in trouble, baby.» She bit her lower lip: _«That possessive tone...»_ Sasha was crawling to Sonny who seemed as though he was pouting. She couldn't handle how beautiful he was. She suddenly grabbed and undid his belt, sliding down on her knees.  Then, Sasha groped his dick with one hand through his pants, he was hard as a rock. And when she licked along his full length on the fabric staring up at him Sonny wasn't able to breathe anymore and thought it was one of the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She helped Sonny to slide off his pants and boxers griefs. She pumped softly until he shook with anticipation. Then, she wasted no time and wrapped her mouth around him, licking and hollowing her cheeks around him, bobbing her head. She took his cock deep throating, humming as his knob hit her tonsils.

« _Fuck, Doll. Your throat feels like velvet_.» Sonny's legs started to come up to kick and thrash. The sight was throwing him toward the edge. She was looking at him his cock in her mouth with so much eager: « _You're such a good girl._ » He whined and shouted, his hands coming up to wind in her hair as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly around it. It was enough to have him quickly bucking into her mouth and letting out groans. Sonny whimpered his hands into fists, taking in the pleasure in a raw way, not hesitating to thrust up into her mouth. Sonny was on the edge but he wanted more and needed to slow her down before it was too late. So he gripped her wrists to help her to get up and tossed her on his bed. He slowly climbed on her, trailing kisses all over her body. Sonny inserted all inches of his cock slowly into her wet pussy until he was fully deep, not breaking direct eyes contact with her.

« _Please, Sonny just take me. Make me your naughty girl._ » Sasha moaned and he gave her some quick hard pumps and some slow ones just to give her a taste of what was coming next. Sonny placed her legs up on his shoulders: « _Wow you're so flexible, Babygirl._ »

Sasha was going to answer something when he started to fuck her deep and hard for minutes with a huge grin, picking up his pace and making the headboard bang against the wall until the room filled with cries of pleasure: « _Harder Sonny, please, please... Putain, encore! Oui!_ » Sasha loudly moaned, scratching on Sonny's back. He knew she was on the edge when she started to moan in French. So he quickly pulled his cock out and laid on his back. Sasha gasped in frustration but immediately straddled him in reverse cowgirl style. Sonny couldn't help but spank her perfect ass in a groan, putting a nice red handprint on it.

« _Dear God!_ » Sonny exhaled when she lowered her wet pussy down on his hard cock and arched her back as she took in the last inch of it, putting her hands on his thighs as leverage.  
She bounced up and down while rolling hips to have his cock rubbing on her sensitive walls. She was humping like crazy.

« _Damn girl!»_ Sonny moaned as she twerked on his dick before slowing. « _Shit that booty, you're such a tease_.» Her pace was slow now and it was killing him. Sonny mumbled a few pleads: « _Faster, Doll... oh, please._ » The perfect point of view, the sensation and her giggles when she gazed at him over her shoulder with her horny and determined look, drove Sonny insane. It was raw, wild and sensual. Sasha got back to a strong steady rhythm and Sonny put in a last ditch effort for a max depth, his hands gripping on her nice firm ass cheeks. He gave it another firm spank as he really pounded at her. He felt like he was going to explode and let out a massive moan. Sasha screamed as Sonny sped up, causing her legs to shake and her back to arch. She was gasping little noises her legs tensed: « _Oh putain, putain, PUTAIN! Oui, oui, OUI!_ » Sonny groaned as he cum and Sasha squirmed, trembling on him, her whole body shaking. She finally collapsed on her side, falling down on the mattress like she passed out with pleasure.

« _Fuck, Doll! That was so damn hot!_ » Sonny was panting and added with a smirk: « _I'm_ _the_ _legs shaker!»_

« _Fuck. Yes_ _,_ _you are!_ » Sasha chuckled and wrapped her arms around his sweaty chest, coming down slowly to earth. Sonny was brushing his thumb across her back and stroking her hair. Occasionally, he put pecks at her head. While Sasha was listening to his heartbeat, trailing over his chest her fingertips.

« _Ya make my heart race without doin' a thing, Doll._ » Sonny smirked.

« _Maybe you're having tachycardia._ » Sasha joked.

Sonny laughed: « _Yeah_ _! You're_ _guilty 'bout it!_ »

She lifted her head, scanning the room flooded by the red light and the dark when she saw a guitar: « _Do you know how to play?_ »  
Sonny tracked her gaze and nodded when he understood she was focused on the guitar.  
« _Can I have a cigarette by the window?_ » Sasha asked with a cute face.

Sonny smirked at her look: « _Ya know I can resist ya nothing, Doll_.» She smiled and kissed Sonny before jumping out the bed and walking naked to the door looking for her purse.

« _Can you play something for me_ _,_ _baby?_ » She pointed at the guitar, opened the window and leaned back against the wall.

« _What song would ya like?_ » Sonny took his guitar and laid back on his bed.

« _Ummm.._.» Sasha smirked and lit a cigarette: « _Well, Roxanne by Police would fit with your room mood._ » She said as she made a circle gesture with her hand holding her cigarette. Sonny was grinning at her; he thought she was too perfect to be real. Sasha kept on: « _But I like it, it's kind of hot and red_ _color_ _is very stimulating. I feel like I'm in_ _the_ _Red Light District in Amsterdam._ »  
Sonny started to play "Roxanne" and Sasha sang, moving her naked body in front of the window. Sonny paused: « _You sing great, Doll! Name me one thing_ _you're not good at_ _?»_  
She smirked and shook her head, exhaling smoke: _«First rule of magic, never reveal your secrets.»_ Sonny thought exactly there was something magical. The sight of her naked body, moving into the red light and the smoke, singing a song he was playing on the guitar. Some magic! It couldn't be anything else.

 _«Do ya realize all neighbors could see ya?»_ Sonny asked reaching up to get his camera.

Sasha shook her head and smirked: « _Nonsense, it's dark here!_ » She shrugged her shoulders: « _And I don't give a fuck anyway. You took pictures?_ »

Sonny nodded: « _I'm still learning, I just bought it. »_

_«What kind of photographer you are?»_

_«I take mainly pics of my family..._ » Sonny chewed his lips: « _But I'd really like to take ones of you, Doll.»_

 _«So what you waitin' for_?»

Sonny gave Sasha a big smile before he started to shoot her in the red light.


	9. Beetlejuice

  
Sasha picked out Sonny's white shirt on the ground to put it on her and didn't buttoned it. Sonny was looking at the pictures he just took, sat on his bed when Sasha pulled her toothbrush from her purse and walked into the bathroom. Sonny smirked: « _Ya came without clothes but ya bring your toothbrush?»_

She answered brushing her teeth: « _My sense of priorities... and I never go anywhere without it.»_

Sonny smiled and shook his head when she reappeared in his room: « _How 'bout something to eat, Doll. Dinner's ready, just some warming to do.»_

 _«Perfect. We are experts in warming._ » Sasha winked at him before they kissed and walked into the living room. She was looking at everything around the room, pictures, old vinyls, DVDs, and books while Sonny prepared the dinner. She read some lines on a law book opened on the table and pouted to Sonny: « _When is your exam?»_

_«In three months. On 27 and 28 July.»_

_«I don’t understand a single word, I'm very impressed, Detective.»_ She stared at him with her charming smile before she goes on with her inspection. Sonny blushed and smiled, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was enjoying to have her there, moving around his stuff, only wearing his shirt and her panties.

She smirked loudly with her back to him: _«Detectiive, I feel the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking._ »

Sonny frowned as she turned around: « _What happens to you? You're so quiet.»_

Sonny nodded clearing his throat: « _Can I ask ya something?»_

 _«Anything. Don't be shy baby._ » She told with a worried look.

« _Well, I would like to know how kinky ya are._ » Sonny blushed and began to freak out when he heard his own words.

« _Phew!_ » She looked relieved: « _You should relax._ » And she started a sexy little dance humming: " _Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me"_. Sonny smiled, his dimples playing below his twinkling eyes still fussing in the kitchen.

« _Okay. So, first I would never want to share you. Not that I mind having sex with a woman, but..._ »

« _Wait, what? Would you fuck with a woman? Have ya... ever try?_ » Sonny was shocked his eyes wide opened moving his finger to her.

« _Yes. It was a long time ago._ » Sasha confirmed with a wicked chuckle: « _How could you dislike something if you've never tried it?_ »

Sonny was speechless but her confession aroused his curiosity: « _Shit... with which women you would fuck if ya would have the opportunity?»_

 _«I would say... Gal Gadot or Dita Von Teese._ » She answered without a blink or a blush.

_«Damn Doll! That's turning me on so much! Could I possibly have a look?»_

« _Forget 'bout it! Stay focused on our dinner baby please.»_

« _And what 'bout having sex with two men?»_ Sonny asked with a grin.  
She shook her head and answered with a sultry tone: « _I've never tried and there's only one way I should accept: if there would be two of you! That would be really great.»_

Sonny turned his face to Sasha his jaw hanging: _«Holy shit Sasha! How are ya able to say such hot stuff?»_ She just shrugged and smiled at him as she came close next to him by the stove.  
_«By the way, I would never be able to share ya.»_ Sonny told and put a kiss on her forehead: « _And you were right, Doll. You're the perfect girlfriend._ » Sasha wrapped her arms around Sonny's chest from behind him: « _Come on! Tell me some more dirty things.»_

Sasha purred against his back: « _Alright Detective. I'm okay with car sex, role-playing, costumes, semi-public sex like restrooms, fitting room or outdoor sex. I'm okay with sex toys too._ »

« _Go on!_ » His breath was shorter, her words combined with her running hands on his torso had an obvious effect on him.

« _You're not shy anymore, baby._ » She told between two kisses on his back: « _Handcuffs..._ » She gave another peck: « _Why not spanking...»_ She dug lightly her nails into his skin: _«Maybe we should find a safe word so you could do whatever you want to me, Detective.»_ Sasha whispered in his ear and released her embrace to look at the selection of DVDs on the table and smirked: « _Perfect!_ » She showed one to Sonny.

« _Beetlejuice?»_ Sonny laughed and nodded: « _That's perfect yeah!_ » The safe word was really perfect but he thought that she was the real perfect thing here.

They finally sat down at the table for dinner. Sonny couldn't help but smile from ear to ear all the time staring at her. She was so cute only wearing his open shirt: « _How did I get so lucky? Ya know my sisters know ya and your family. They said dat you’re a kind of royal family, a clan and that you're a great dancer too. I was extremely flattered ya know.»_  
Sasha's surprised look was replaced by her pleasant smile: « _I already adore your sisters.»_

Sonny chuckled and answered: « _Ya should not love them so well when they would demand luxury bags to ya._ » Sasha shrugged and chuckled back.

 _«How a golden girl like ya could be single?»_ Sonny asked thinking out loud.

« _I'm no more single baby cause I'm with you.»_  
Sonny gave her a dimpled smile with big sparkling eyes.

« _You wanna talk about my exes, I could t...?»_

« _... No, no, I don't want to know._ » He cut her short obviously irritated about the topic.  
Sasha looked surprised but the blush on her cheeks and her little grin couldn't hide his reaction meant so much to her. She reached across the table, laying her hand on top of his and started to brush with her fingertips: « _You can't be jealous about my exes, you have a past too, right?_ » Sonny nodded and winced a little. « _First, I didn't know 'bout your existence otherwise trust me I could've done without some shitty relationships. Second, we agree to say that's God's plan.»_

Sonny flipped his hand and curled his fingers, interlacing them with hers and finally groaned: « _Your exes are all total assholes. That's all.»_

« _Totally agree. But now I have an awesome boyfriend._ » She stood up and got behind him before sliding her hands on his shoulders and his torso. She hugged him and kissed his neck: « _The best boyfriend ever and I would like to spend a great time with him tonight, don't get mad about that. It doesn't matter anymore.»_ Sonny relaxed under her hands and her lips.

**-BANG BANG-**

Sonny jumped out of his chair at the moment he understood his neighbor was knocking again on his door. But Sasha was already facing him, her both hands laid flat on his torso: _«I got him. Let me talk to him._ » Sonny sighed and shook his head.  
« _Why don't you clear the table then we could cuddle on the couch?_ » She was buttoning his shirt on her.

«No, Doll. You're almost naked...»

**-BANG BANG-**

Sonny rolled his eyes as she walked to the door.  
« _I got this, babe._ » Sasha winked and opened the door. He sighed and let her do her way but stood behind the open door. Mr. Reyes, his neighbor, sounded so happy and relieved to face Sasha. He pretended to bring back the salt that Sonny asked him earlier to keep and  
he naturally started to discuss. He told he knew she was a dancer and now remember about her in some music vids. Sasha felt Sonny growing impatient as he was kicking and flailing behind the door.

« _Listen, Manuel. I came here tonight to see my boyfriend, to spend some time with him and I would really appreciate that you stop banging on this door and leave us alone. You understand?_ » She was simple and straightforward but her voice was quiet and soft.

« _Oh! Yes! So... good evening and sorry for the inconvenience._ » The neighbor walked back to his apartment door.

« _Thank you, Manuel. Have a good evening too.»_ Sasha closed the door and turned her face to Sonny who was standing here, his arms crossed over his chest, raising his eyebrows and blinking.

« _He won't come back._ » Sasha was obviously trying to convince herself.

« _Doll... what do we do if he comes back?»_

« _You've my permission to kill him, babe._ » Sasha smirked as she walked to the kitchen. Sonny suddenly caught her hand which made her gasped, and pulled her against him: _«By the way, Babygirl, I love to hear you say I'm your boyfriend._ »  
Sasha smirked and bit her lower lip.  
_«So is this exclusive?»_ Sonny asked tightening her against him.

She rolled her eyes and whined, but inside her, her heart was melting for him a little bit more: « _Sonny, it was exclusive as soon as I fucked with you.»_ He gave her his biggest dimples smile as she continued: « _And you never gotta worry about me cheating on you 'cause I've never cheated on anyone in my whole life. I'm unable to do this.»_

 _«I would nev..._ » Sonny started but Sasha put a finger to his lips: « _Shhhh. Kiss me, baby._ » Sonny cupped her cheeks before kissing her deeply and slowly.

They finally cleared away the dishes. « _Now Doll, all I need is ya, naked cuddles..._ » Sonny told while he took off his pants: « _...under these blankets, pressing against me and watching Netflix._ » Sonny laid on his couch wearing only his boxers. Sasha smiled and started to unbuttoned Sonny's shirt she was wearing and sat between his legs. Sonny snapped a picture with his phone while Netflix was loading: « _Doll, ya could be a model._ » Sonny said in hushed tones.

 _«Let's take a pic together.»_ Sasha laid back down Sonny's chest and he took a selfie of them, wrapping his arms around her.  
Sonny looked at the pic and smiled: _«Ya look so good on me, wearing nothing but my arms._ » He showed Sasha the selfie.

« _Fantastic shot. You look so gorgeous and you smell so nice, baby._ » Sonny laughed as Sasha smelled into his neck and gave little hickeys kisses on his neck and collarbones. Sonny groaned as he threw his phone on the couch and started tracing his fingers over her body and pressing sweet kisses to her head. They'd agreed about the movie to watch, but quickly Sasha wrapped her hands around Sonny's neck and ran her fingers through his hair, their warm breaths on each other turned into breathy kisses. It gets deeper and deeper, Sonny's hands were everywhere on her, squeezing and cherishing all her body parts between whimpery kisses. Her urge and moans turned him on.

« _You sure can't keep your hands to yourself. Do you wanna have sex or watch the movie?»_ She asked with a grin.

« _You're so amazing, Sasha._ » He said smirking to himself and he started kissing her cheek and slowly down her neck and her breast, lightly sucking on her nipples. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach until he took her panties off. He opened her legs brushing softly all along and kissed at her inner thighs, he was taking all his time. Sonny finally buried his face in her core to give few lazy passes with his tongue laying flat. Sasha arched back with a loud moan and started to buck her hips gripping her hands in his gorgeous hair: « _Shit! You have a magic tongue, Babe. It feels so damn good.»_

 _«What 'bout my fingers, Baby Girl?_ » Sonny asked smiling broadly between her thighs and slipped two fingers inside her as Sasha threw back her head moaning with pleasure. Sonny began slowly pumping in and out. He started sucking her clit softly and playing with it, still pumping with his fingers: « _Ya taste so good. I'm gonna lick ya and suck ya until ya come._ » Sonny couldn't help the moan that escaped: « _Let me hear ya sing again for me, Princess.»_  
She was practically screaming, her voice breathy: « _Yes, baby... please... don't stop!_ » Sasha couldn't resist to thrust her body against his fingers, tightened his head in between her thighs and gripping harder his hair with her both hands. As he quickened his pace, the pleasure started to overtake Sasha, her back arching off the couch until an orgasm wracked through her body violently, making her moaned loudly. Sonny took all her juice in his mouth, sucking, licking and kissing between her legs. She was so sensitive that everything he does make her shaking. Sonny proudly groaned: « _That's my good girl._ »

« _Your fingers are magic too, babe._ » Sasha sighed deeply in pleasure before Sonny gave her a deep kiss.

« _Ya wanna know 'bout my dick, Doll?_ »

 _«Yes sir, please.»_ She whispered biting her lip and lifting her hips from the couch to grind against him as his eyes darkened immediately. Sonny hurried and removed his boxers, he slid on her, kissing her lips and her neck while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. His hands gripped her ass to better shoved into her.  
« _I adore how naughty you are._ » He bit her neck, moaning and whimpering, thrusting methodically into her.

« _Shit! I'm gonna cum again._ » She gasped, whimpering ecstatically. Sonny kept his steady rhythm whispering in her ear how hot and dirty she looked and how much he loved to fuck her while Sasha was seeing stars. He slowed down his pace but kept pumping slowly to let her breathe.

« _God. You're so beautiful when you cum, Baby Girl._ » He stroked his hands over her hair and her face.

« _Do it again, babe.»_ She kissed him and begged her forehead pressed against his, looking into his eyes: _«Make me cum again with your magic dick, please.»_

Sonny grabbed her hips with a growl and thrust into her so hard her nails scratched his back as her moans and groans got louder. He brought his fingers to her mouth and made her suck on them so she gave him a slutty look flicking her tongue on it.

 _«Harder Sonny..._ » She ordered so he slammed his cock into her, groaning and fastening until Sasha sobbed in pleasure. He was unable to control himself anymore when he hit her spot. She arched her back off the couch and came again. Sonny came a few seconds after in a long moan and some grunts before he fell breathless on top of her: _«Oh God... oh God.»_ Sasha wrapped her arms and kissed his head: « _I think I need another shower.»_  
After her shower, they reset the movie from the beginning and spent the evening to snuggle under the blanket on the couch.

 _«Will ya sleepover with me tonight, Doll?»_ Sonny asked at the end of the movie, kissing and nipping at her neck.

 _«Are you kidding? It's been two weeks I'm waiting for this moment with you. I ain't going anywhere, babe._ » Sasha said shoving his cheek. He scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walked to his bedroom while she giggled.  
Sasha took off the shirt and her panties.  
_«Do ya always sleep naked?»_ Sonny asked laying down his bed and drawing his gaze all over her body.

« _No, it's just for you.»_ Sasha answered wrapping herself in the covers letting just her happy face uncovered. She yawned with a cute little sound and Sonny couldn't help but hugged her tight: _«You're crazy but so damn cute, baby girl. How do you feel?»_

« _So fine. Comfortable and safe, despite your freaky neighbor who should be skulking around._ » She said her eyes closed.

Sonny smirked but felt a little bit upset about his neighbor behavior: « _Don't worry 'bout dat!_ » He tightened his embrace and gave her a nose peck.  
Sasha opened her eyes and stared at Sonny: « _Have you ever shot someone?_ »

Sonny looked obviously surprised and amused: « _Yes.»_

_«Have you ever killed someone?»_

Sonny rolled his eyes but Sasha didn't give up: « _You never tell me about your job, Sonny. How do you feel about it?_ »

Sonny didn't know what to say, he was happy she was interested about his job and how he felt about it but he didn't want to burden her with his job's realities.

 _«It doesn't matter... Wait! Of course, it matters! It's about you and how you feel, you matter to me so it matters._ » She said wagging her finger dramatically between us.

Sonny blinked and blushed: « _I... I...matter to you, Doll?»_

« _Come on Sonny... I'm in your bed. Do you really think you don't mean anything to me?»_ Sasha asked looking up at him with a small grin.

Sonny's heart was jumping and his face turned to red: « _Ya matter so much to me too, Sasha.»_

« _Aww... Look how cute we are!_ » She pouted and gave him a deep kiss: « _But you're not done with this so easily. So what about your job or your law lessons, tell me about this?»_

« _Doll, there's nothing to say. I'm just a Detective , ya know._ » Sonny smirked.

Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed: « _Argh!»_

« _Wha’?»_ Sonny huffed a laugh.

« _You're doing this again._ » She tilted her head on the side raising her eyebrows: « _"Just" a detective. You're underrating yourself... again._ » She sat on the bed turning to him and talked with her hands: _«How many people are living in this city?... 8.5 millions, right?_ » She waited for him to confirm with a nod. _«And you, "Mr. Just a Detective", you're able to find out rappers, criminals, pedophiles, disappeared kids, saving and helping people every day. I could tell I'm "just" a dancer. Because it's just for fun, it doesn't matter but what you're doing, babe, is doing a real difference._ »

Sonny felt his heart jumping into his chest and thought how extremely convincing she always was which made him smirked to himself. As their conversation continued, Sonny told her he wanted to be a Priest when he was younger. Sasha looked surprised at first, but after considering her new boyfriend nature, she was not really surprised because it showed how thoughtful to his fellow humans he was: « _I'm glad you chose another path. Such a talent for sex couldn't be wasted!»_

Sonny gingerly pulled her to his chest where she rested her head, hearing to the sound of his heartbeat as he was kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair until they both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Sasha was awakened by a tasty smell which she decided to follow and found Sonny cooking some pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of the stove.

« _Bonjour baby. I don't like waking up without you beside me._ » She said wrapping her arms around him and put a kiss between his shoulders blades.

 _«Mornin' doll, I copy dat_.» Sonny answered with a deep and raspy voice. « _It's almost done, are ya hungry?_ »

« _Always! Can I put some music on?_ »

Sonny nodded, his gaze following her. She wore nothing but his shirt, showing off her pretty legs that caused him to wish for her to bend down when he huffed out a laugh as he saw the bruises, the hickeys and the bite marks he'd leave all over her thighs. She followed his gaze: « _You think it's funny?_ » She gave him a look of challenge and came close to him: « _We're shooting a music vid on Monday and it's going to take me hours to conceal this._ »

Sonny drew his hungry gaze on her thighs before he slided his hands around them and squeezed nicely: « _Sorry, I like to mark my territory._ » He lifted her in his arms and sat her on the kitchen counter before kissing her. She felt soon the bulge growing in his boxers. The doorbell rang and Sonny groaned against her lips: « _Don't mind doll. It should be the neighbor._ » He pulled her closer and kissed harder, his hands running over her while she gripped his hair. Sasha noticed some metallic key sounds muffled by the music and Sonny's growls. She opened her eyes to discover that a strong big man was looking at them from the doorway, his eyes as big as saucers. His hanging jaws moved into a mischievous grin while Sasha whispered gently in Sonny's ear: « _We're no longer alone.»_


	10. Under Drugs

Sonny turned quickly to face the intruder and put himself in between him and Sasha who was still sat on the kitchen counter trying to button up the shirt and hiding her nudity.  _«Vinny?!_ » Sonny was surprisingly relieved to find out that the intruder was his best friend.

Vinny was speechless, his jaw hanging. He finally succeeded to pronounce with a thick Staten Island accent: « _Ya told me to come over to watch the game. Remember?»_ He pointed at the light beers and a pastries box he was holding in his both hands. Sonny rolled his eyes and nodded and his arms forehands over his chest.

Vinny opened wide eyes when his gaze met Sonny’s hard cock clearly outlining under the fabric of his boxers: « _Shit! Get your big salami out of my sight!_ » Sonny caught a kitchen towel to hide his erection and Vinny added: « _And ya told me to use the key if ya were on duty and to wait, I could leave ya alone if ya wanna._ » Vinny was smiling childishly, his eyes sparkling.

 _«No, it's my fault. I forgot to call ya to cancel.»_ Sonny said waging his free hand.

« _So... I suppose this masterpiece is called Sasha._ » Vinny asked and put down the beer pack and the box on the counter before he turned towards Sasha with a friendly smile. Vinny was as tall as Sonny but tougher and muscular. His square-shaped face with small ocean blue eyes and his roguish smile added to the Mets cap he wore backward and his baggy pants, gave him a boyish appearance.

 _«I actually feel like Botticelli's Birth of Venus._ » Sasha paused like the painting one arm over her breast and the other hand on her lower belly.

« _She is funny._ » Vinny smirked at Sonny. « _Nice to meet ya, Venus._ » Vinny shook Sasha's hand.

 _«Nice to meet you too Vinny, now if you don't mind I'll go get dressed._ » She smiled pulling on the shirt to hide her butt as much as possible and walked to the bedroom when she stopped and turned back to Sonny with a gaze full of adoration: _«Baby, would you have some clothes I can borrow?»_

  
Sonny took a quick look at Vinny stunned by the request: _«Yeah, of course, Doll. Come with me.»_

Sonny opened his dressing room: « _It's pretty smaller than your dressing and really less sexy.»_ He smirked: «Y _a think ya could find something that suits ya?»_

Sasha was already looking at his suits running her hands on the fabrics and gave him a bright smile: _«Yes, I think so!»_

Sonny jumped quickly in jean pants and a T-shirt: « _Great so take everything ya want!_ » He said with a sweet smile before his look turned more serious chewing his lips: _« And... I'm sorry for ..._ »

Sasha cut him, shaking her head and smiling: _«No baby, don't worry. But we need to find a way to get more intimacy.»_

« _We gonna find a way._ » Sonny nodded: « _I let you exploring my wardrobe.»_ He kissed her shoulder wrapping his arms around her as she was looking at T-shirts.

Sonny headed back into the kitchen: _«Ya better not tell your Ma 'bout this!»_ He warned Vinny in a whisper and bustled with the breakfast.

« _Yeah, calm down dude.»_ Vinny spoke in a low voice and raised a quizzical eyebrow with a grin: _«Where are her clothes?_ »

Sonny blushed and sighed. He cleared his throat before he hissed: « _She showed up only in lingerie under her coat._ »

« _Wha'!?_ » Vinny tried to recover from the shock, he was looking at his friend, speechless. Sonny couldn't help but smile thinking about his last night. « _Tell me she has a twin sister.»_ Vinny said trying to keep a straight face while Sonny laughed: « _Sorry buddy, she has only three bros.»_

 _«Man, she’s so damn hot!»_ Sonny motioned him to talk quieter. « _She is a bombshell! How did ya catch her? Is she even real?»_ Vinny asked trying to keep whispering.

Sonny smirked and shrugged: _«Honestly, I didn't do much.»_

 _«You're kiddin' me, right?_ » Vinny was obviously amused: « _Don't ya see the way she looks at ya? It's really hot, man! Like you are the only guy on this Earth. You've noticed that, huh?»_ Sonny was trying to hide his pride but his smile was betraying him. _«I want to know everything, Sonny. I wanna...»_ Vinny cut himself when he saw Sasha appearing in a Sonny's jeans and a Ramones T-shirt mixed with her orange high heels. Vinny immediately switched the topic: « _There's a nice Maserati SUV parked in front of the building door have ya seen it?»_ Sonny shook his head playing his buddy's game.

« _It's_ mine. _»_ Sasha said. Sonny and Vinny exchanged a surprised look. She took out her purse a car key with a trident and a fluffy little ball hanging on and shook it in front of their noses and smirked as she thrown up her hands and shrugged: « _Seems like I kind of love Italian stuffs.»_ They all laughed with a little mischievous complicity.

As the breakfast went well, Vinny wanted to know the truth about French girls sunbathing topless on beaches. Sasha confirmed and told him about nudists beaches and campsites: « _People are riding bikes, going shopping or playing pétanque totally naked!»_ Vinny and Sonny were given incredulous faces. « _I've never practiced nudism...»_ Sasha stared at Sonny as she patted his face with one hand, trying her best to reassure him on this: « _But about sunbathing topless, I'm guilty as charged... more than once_.» She added with a smile as Sonny rolled his eyes.

 _«Come on, she's cool, I like her! Let me know when you're goin' to the beach, Venus._ » Vinny teased. Sonny shook his head and sighed as Sasha and Vinny both laughed and did a high five.

Later, while Sasha tapped on her phone, Sonny and Vinny were cleaning in the kitchen and talking about baseball games: « _And what 'bout your game? Where did ya get on second or third base?_ » Vinny asked Sonny pointing Sasha out.

Sasha smirked, her eyes still locked on her phone screen: « _He did many home runs._ » She finally stared at Vinny with a proud look before she continued: « _Well I had to beg him to come to play with me but since he started he scored every time._ » She gave a wink to a blushing Sonny while Vinny frowned because she got his metaphor.

« _Who the hell are ya? An alien?_ » Vinny cocked his head back in a gesture of fake disbelief.

 _«Yeah, a resident one! The Men in Black are cool guys.»_ Sasha joked.

« _Honestly, when Sonny told me 'bout ya I was skeptical, I mean, I expected ya to be a devious princess but in fact, you're a cool girl._ » Vinny confessed. Sasha smirked for herself, she was flattered to discover that Sonny told about her to his family and his best friend: « _You're just saying all of this 'cause you want to drive my car.»_ Vinny nodded and shrugged.

Sonny and Vinny suggested to Sasha to play some video games with them before they watch the baseball match. First, she declined, pretending that she preferred to wait for before humbling them.And she explained she had to practice some yoga and go for a run to be in good shape for a music video shooting on Monday. Then, Sasha informed Sonny she had an appointment with a hairdresser in the afternoon, to dye her hair in grey for this shooting.

Sonny took Sasha back to her car: « _Ya know Doll, I'm happy for ya and Vinny to get along and did I tell ya how good ya look in my clothes? Promise me not to wash it before ya returned them to me?_ »  He kissed her, leaning her against her car.

 _«I think I'm going to keep this to sleep, except if you come to sleep with me tonight. Promise me to work on your lessons._ » She kissed him back deeply as she ran her hands through his hair.

« _Promise me to send me pics of ya with your grey hair._ » Sonny gave her a peck on the neck: «You're right, we should spend the night together.»

Sasha nodded and smiled: « _I'll be home, come whenever you want, detective._

 

* * *

 

  
Sonny could just see the beginning of the baseball game before the duty called him back. Later in the evening, he faced the fact and canceled his plan with Sasha. She appeared disappointing of course but understanding and just asked him to be safe.

 

* * *

  
On the next Monday, Sonny was ending his day at work, doing some papers at the precinct. Around 7:00 pm, he got a call on his cellphone from a number he didn't recognize: «Detective Carisi speaking.» He said with a clear voice.

« _Hey call me Sonny. It's Emily, you know Sasha's friend._ » A feminine voice told with a French accent.

« _Of course I know who ya are.»_ Sonny was surprised at first and quickly he began to worry: «W _hat happened? Nothing serious, huh?»_

« _Are you busy right now and for the rest of the day?»_ Emily asked mysteriously after a long silence, increasing Sonny's concern: _«Emily, tell me what's happen. Is Sasha okay?»_

Emily paused once again before she explained: « _We were shooting a video clip today and she dislocated her shoulder on the dancing pole and broke one of her ribs cause of the fall. I'm with her at the Mount Sinai hospital. It's not so bad, don't worry because they just have to put the shoulder back in place and this is not her first time. She gonna have laughing gas plus painkillers for her rib and let me tell you because you're probably ignoring this, your girlfriend can hold a huge amount of alcohol but she's not able to hold on painkillers or on any other drug by the way._ » She was talking fast giving barely enough time to Sonny for humming. « _I have to leave, I need to see how to report our lessons and commitments for the week, so I thought that maybe you could come to take over or I could call her brothers if you can't. Anyway, I want you to know about the situation._ »

 _«Thank ya for this. You could leave, I gonna take care of her, don't worry. Tell me exactly where I would find her._ » Sonny noted all the instructions Emily gave him and she wished him good luck with a smirk before hanging up.

He flew to a florist near the hospital and was delighted to find Sasha's favorite flowers there, pale pink peonies. Sonny finally found the room when a doctor opened the door to go out. Sasha was sat on a stretcher, her left arm wrapped in a brace. Her grey hair was put in a messy bun and she was wearing a lot of makeup with black smokey eyes and glitter all over her.

 _«Awww Detective, how you here?»_ She exclaimed far too hard, betraying the analgesics influence as soon as she recognized him: « _Hands up girl! This is **MY** boyfriend!»_ Sasha told to the nurse who huffed a laugh as Sonny flushed red. « _You bought me flowers? He's the best boyfriend **EVER!**_ » She smiled at the nurse.  
Sonny's embarrassment turned into softness, he got a warm feeling knowing she claimed to anybody who would listen that he was his and that he was good at it. She was clearly a mess but such a hot one.

« _Doll are ya okay? How do ya feel?»_ He asked leaning forward and grabbing her hand: « _How high are ya right now?_ Ya _look stoned as hell!»_

She leaned over to whisper in his ear: « _Man I'm not high... I'm fucking high!»_  
Sonny laughed and wrapped his hand around her bun to gently tug her head down and gave her soft little forehead kisses.

« _Babe bring me back home now, would you?_ » Sasha whispered him with her eyes closed.

 _«Anything ya want, Doll._ » He whispered back.

The way back home was a little tricky as Sasha couldn't walk straight and almost dislocated her shoulder once again as she missed to walk into a door when they entered the pharmacy near the hospital. During the cab ride, she leaned on his chest holding his hand and snuggling into his neck before she fell asleep. For the very first time, he felt her being vulnerable but with a full confidence in him. He couldn't help but inhale in her hair, struggling his fingers into the grey locks and smirked to himself about her fancy and kissed her head over and over until they reached Sasha's building.

Sonny settled Sasha down the sofa wrapping her in a soft blanket and helped her to leave her shoes. She put some calm music before she started to nap again.  
Sonny was looking for something he could cook when the intercom rang. The caretaker's voice told him a food delivery had just arrived for Sasha. Sonny was surprised but authorized the delivery guy to rise up.

Half an hour later, Sasha woke up and stared at Sonny working on his laptop in the corner on the large sofa: « _Hey, Detective.»_

Sonny grinned at her: « _Hey, how do ya feel, Princess?»_   She yawned and rose up: « _Better. I really needed to sleep. These pills are evil!»_

« _And will soon be time to take another one._ » Sasha shook her head and winced in pain because of her movements. Sonny jumped from the couch to reach the pills bottle. « _Oh, and the sushis you've ordered have been delivered._ » Sonny said tossing at the delivery box on the counter.

Sasha rolled her eyes with a loud sigh: « _I didn't order any. My secret admirer should've._ »

 _«Wha'?»_ Sonny glanced down her, incredulously, while he offered her the painkiller and a glass of water.

« _Someone loves to deliver me some food sometimes._ » She said before she swallowed the pill. Sonny was dumbfounded, shaking his head with his jaw hanging. _«According to me, this is the same guy who likes to call me anonymously_.»

« _I need to check this out!_ » Sonny whistled between his teeth obviously irritated.

« _Useless babe!_ » She sighed and explained:  « _I have already told about it to Amanda and Fin and they made check backs. Calls are from a prepaid mobile. And this is not a crime to offer food, right? Fin found out the orders are always prepaid with cash. So let it go and let's eat something.»_

Sonny frowned: _«How could ya act like all this is normal?»_

« _My dad is a powerful and a wealthy man, when I was 6 he found a wiretap hidden into my teddy bear so you know I'm doing my best to have a normal life but I'm aware it will never be. But I refuse to give a fuck about this because this is what this guy wants.»_ Sonny nodded, all this made sense and he was willing to keep it cool about that but kept in mind to investigate on this.  
«Argh, I'm hot!» She sighed struggling with the blanket: _«I feel the painkiller effects rising. This was the last pill I'm gonna take, it's toooo strong!»_ Sasha decided to get off the couch as she felt both euphoria and dizziness. _«It's okay Doll, I got this for ya!_ » Sonny said jumping off the couch and almost running to her: _«Ya wanna eat the sushis?»_

She shook her head with a grin: « _No, let's order pizzas, I'm really hungry!»_ Once she has ordered the pizzas, Sasha called Emily, her best friend and her associate to check if she succeeded to deal with her forced disability to work for few days when Sonny received a call too. Emily confirmed to her that she managed the whole situation so Sasha quickly hung up and turned to Sonny who was repeating to her sister, Gina, that he couldn't babysit his nieces the next day because he‘d to work and the squad was severely understaffed. Sasha was waving at Sonny while she whispered: « _I'm there! I can babysit them! Me! There! I can't work anyway._ »  He only answered to her with frowns, head shakes and eyes rolls: « _Gina, call Ma, sh...»_ Sasha just took the phone from his hands: _«Hi Gina, I'm Sasha. I was waving at your brother to say that I can babysit your daughters tomorrow if you need it._ » Sonny was staring at Sasha in slack-jawed amazement.  
_«No, no, don't worry, that's gonna be okay, I already have to babysit my nephew tomorrow so, you know. Yes, great, at 4:00 pm. Of course, they can sleep here, no problem. Yeah, Sonny will text you my address. See you tomorrow, bye._ » And she hung up staring at him with a big smile: « _First, I hate you ignoring me, Detective. Second I'm the best babysitter in town and I'm free. Third, I can't wait to meet your nieces. And finally, it's a perfect reason for you to sleep here tomorrow with me, my sweet ravioli._ » Sasha slurred but Sonny thought it was really cute so he smirked and pulled her softly against him: « _You're_ _high doll and you're crazy, I don't need a reason to sleep with ya.»_

« _Oh really! You mean I didn't have to dislocate my shoulder and break my rib for you to come tonight?_ » Sasha stuttered laying her head on his chest and left some of her glitter makeup on his shirt when his chest moved because of his laugh.

Sasha was fighting off sleep while they finally ate so Sonny decided it was time to go to sleep.  
After Sonny went to run a hot bath and picked a pink silk sleepwear set into her drawer, he scooped her up from the couch: _«You look like a giant, babe.»_ Sasha mumbled while he carried her upstairs into her bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the tub and started to undress her as cautiously he could: « _Tell me if I'm hurting ya.»_

Sasha nodded and hummed: « _I can't feel my body anymore. Don't give me that pill again, please.»_

He succeeded to undress her and stared at the bruises on her ribs, her arms and her tights: « _Look like ya get beat up.»_

She looked towards him: « _Yeah by a dancing pole and this bitch won._ » Sasha smiled when she saw him looking at her, his eyes admiring her beauty into the steam rising from the hot water. Sonny didn't say a word, just a small shake of his head as he helped her to get into the tub, to sit and soak in the bubbles before he sat on the edge on the tub. She smiled at him as he stared at her, his eyes locked on hers: « _You're still the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.»_

She smirked: _«Stop you nug!»_ And she gazed up at him with a pout: _«Don't you join me? I promise to behave.»_

Without the slightest hesitation, Sonny undressed and climbed in the big marble tub. They both shivered at the touch of their heated bodies and skins on the hot water when Sonny sat with Sasha settled between his long legs. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the back of her head and sighed. They fell into the stream embrace listening to the distant music. Then he ran the soap over her body and she jumped at the tickling sensation, he lathered her up, gently washing her, rubbing her back and hips, trying to soothe her sore muscles. He liked to wash her, the feeling of her silky skin shivering under his hands. Then, he started to wash her hair, taking his time: _« I like this new hair color, doll.»_

 _«Great. If we ever grow old together I would not have to dye my hair to please you._ »

 _«Honestly, I think ya would always be the most attractive woman in this world to me.»_ Sonny conceded with a half chuckle. Sasha blushed as he helped her to face him easily in the spacious and comfortable bathtub, and held her as he laid her back into the water to rinse her hair under the robinet to rinse her hair. When they were finished, he lifted her up, out the water and wrapped her in a hot towel before he softly and gently toweled her hair. He dried himself off while she watched brushing her teeth as Sonny dressed in his boxer. Then, he turned to her, took a brush and began gently brushing her hair studying her beauty. Finally, he dried patiently her hair and helped her to put on her nightwear set as she tried to keep her balance groggy because of the medics. Then Sonny held her carefully in his arms to the bed and laid down next to her. 

« _Babe, could you give me my contraceptive pills, in the drawer of my nightstand as you stole my side of the bed?»_  Sasha asked in a little voice. Sonny laughed and gave her the pills tablet and a glass of water.

« _You should bring some of your stuff here you know like clothes._ » Sasha muttered as Sonny nodded: _«Yeah, you’re right. I’ll do it tomorrow.»_ He drew her into his arms she suddenly froze and shushed him like she had heard a strange noise. She was holding her breath and signed him to not move anymore. Sonny stared at her surprised and knotted his eyebrows, hesitating between bursting of a laugh or taking this seriously. But she snorted hiding her face into his armpit: « _Damn, I’m so fucking high!»_

« _Yeah and that’s the cutest thing I've ever_ seen. _»_ Sonny said in a husky voice laughing gently.

Sasha was quietly purring on his chest: « _You know what? I never ever planned to like you this much so quickly, and I never thought you’d be on my mind this often. It came as a total surprise but I love it! I have a perfect life now that you are a part of it._ »

Sonny felt his heart exploding into his chest, totally shocked by such a declaration: _«Ya… ya like me... a lot?»_

She looked over at him and bit her lower lip before she nodded: « _Yes. So much._ »

He clutched her to him and kissing her forehead rubbing her back. Sasha looked up at him and whispered: « _Thank you so much for taking good care of me.»_

He kissed her hair and huffed: _«Anything for ya, Doll. Anything.»_

Finally, she rested her head on his chest lulled by his heartbeat and she fell asleep with his fingers methodically running through her hair.

 

* * *

  
On the morning, when Sonny arrived at the precinct, all the squad and Barba were waiting for him around the staff table. He quickly sat down. Barba smirked without raising his eyes from his papers: _«You’ve been assaulted by a dancer last night, Carisi?_ »  
Sonny winced looking totally confused while Barba smiled and pointed at Sonny’s vest and shirt. When Sonny looked down at his chest he discovered a whole glitter galaxy on it as everyone giggled.

 


	11. Tutuesday

 

Sasha woke up at 10 a.m. Which was later than usual and she discovered a note on the pillow next to her. She smiled as she decrypting the spider scrawl handwriting.   
**_I_** ** _couldn't_** ** _wake you up. You're so beautiful when you sleep. I'm sorry, I ate all your croissants. I would run at my place to take stuff before coming back on this evening. If there's ANYTHING, call me! My sister brings you girls at 4 pm. I can't wait till tonight to see you again. Sonny your devoted savior._**  
 ** _P.S: You snored but_** ** _this_** ** _was so cute._**

Sasha laughed to herself stretching her arm to catch her phone and sent a text to her boyfriend.

 

 

Sonny was so turned on about Sasha's texts that he needed some minutes before he sent a text to his sister Gina.

 

 

Sonny sighed and shook his head as he read his sister text praying his family wouldn't scare Sasha.

 

* * *

 

Sasha hurried with her nephew Charlie to return from his preschool at her place before 04:00 PM. She had already prepared a snack for kids and the dinner was practically ready. Charlie was not delighted to have to share his aunt with two girls he didn't know but the little boy was thrilled when Sasha announced these girls were Sonny's nieces. It was obvious the detective was Charlie's new idol and he was over excited to spend the evening with him.

 

* * *

 

Gina Carisi was extremely excited to meet Sasha. On the way, she couldn't help but repeat to her daughters to be wise with their uncle's new girlfriend. Gina was impressed by the elegant grand building following the park. She met the caretaker who indicated her they were expected and that they had to take the elevator to the duplex penthouse. Gina said to herself that this safe place was perfect for her precious daughters. Gina asked once again her daughters to behave in an exemplary manner before she asked herself how much could cost a duplex at this prestigious address. She didn't fix a price yet when she rang the doorbell.

« _Wow! Nice hair color!_ » Gina exclaimed when she discovered Sasha and her grey hair. « _This is the new trend!»_

 _«Nice to meet you, Gina.»_ Sasha invited her and the two little girls in and hugged them. _«Alright let me guess you should be Serena right?»_ She asked the oldest girl who nodded and smiled: « _And so you should be Valentina?»_ She asked the youngest kid who answered with a proud _: «Yes!»_  
 _«Nice to meet you girls! We gonna have so much fun together.»_ Sasha had obviously an easy contact with the girls and they've been all conquered when she added that she loved their names. Then, Sasha introduced Sonny's nieces to Charlie. Gina couldn't believe her eyes. She was fascinated by Sasha's beauty and the apartment was more stunning than she thought so she immediately asked herself how her goofy little brother succeeded to seduce such a golden girl.

 _«Do you want a drink? Some coffee or tea? So we can have a little chat on the terrace_?» Sasha proposed. She was so curious to learn more about the Carisis.

« _I would love it really but I'm terribly late... but promise me that will happen soon!_ » Gina almost begged, she was craving to know everything about Sasha too. « _If you have anything with my girls. A problem... or no matter what! Call my brother!»_ Gina insisted _._  
Sasha was amused about the way she gesticulated as she talked with her blue sparkling eyes. All this reminded her about Sonny: « _Okay but don't worry Gina, everything's gonna be fine!»_

Gina kissed her daughters and hugged Sasha before she left the apartment.

* * *

Sonny rushed into his apartment in the early evening after his duty. He grabbed two work costumes, some casual wears, and underwears, some hair stuff, perfume and law books. After he packed all his stuff, he hurried to join Gramercy Park to meet up Sasha, Charlie and his own nieces. Sonny texted Sasha on the way to know if he could take the dinner in charge but she texted back everything _was under control and she couldn't wait for him to be with her._

* * *

« _Flowers? Again? You see how cute you are..._ » Sasha shook her head as she let Sonny come inside her apartment with his big proud smile and a beautiful roses bouquet. « _Thank you, baby._ » She hissed to his neck kissing him hungrily in the corridor: « _You brought some of your stuff_ _too_ _?»_

« _It doesn't bother ya, huh?_ » Sonny asked with concern.

« _Absolutely not. Now, you_ _don't have any_ _excuses to spend your nights far from me._ » Sasha teased in his arms.

 _«How is it going, Princess?_ » Sonny asked with a concerned look, pecking her forehead.

Sasha stared at him and softly smiled: « _Now you are here, Detective, it's all perfect.»_  
Sonny blushed, he was still kind of nervous every time he'd to meet her up again, feeling like the butterflies in his stomach would never stop flying for her: « _How was your day, Doll? Tell me about your shoulder? Not too painful?»_

 _«My shoulder is fine but my ribs are really painful!_ » Sasha winced.

 _«I'm so sorry to do this to ya while you're not so fine._ » Sonny apologized but Sasha cut him off quickly: _«You're doing nothing, they've been really sweet with me!»_ The two little girls wearing colored tutus suddenly ran straight on Sonny from the dance space, both yelling and pouncing on him: _Uncle Sonny_! _Uncle Sonny_!

« _Tutus?_ » He asked with twinkled eyes.

 _«It's TUTUESDAY!!_ » Sasha and the girls shouted at the same time while Charlie managed to slip between Serena and Valentina to be able to get some attention from the detective.  
« _Uncle Sonny, we went to the park down the building!_ » Serena said before Valentina added: « _Do you know you need the key to access there?_ » Serena cut her sister off: « _Sasha has one!_ »

« _Really? I didn't know!»_ Sonny looked surprised as Valentina added: « _And we made a fort with Charlie!_ » The noisy competition between the young girls to get the detective attention was so intense that Charlie was covering his ears with both hands. But this didn't stop the girls: « _We danced too uncle Sonny!»_ Serena said while bobbing and turning around as Valentina commented: _«Sasha is such a good dancer!_ » Then Serena declared: « _Uncle Sonny, her red_ _lipstick_ _is called: Moulin Rouge!_ » Sonny roared with laughter and looked up at Sasha for an explanation but she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

« _What about ya lil' buddy?»_ Sonny asked Charlie who looked delighted by the attention paid by the detective and asked him to come and play in his fort. He gladly accepted while Sasha watched the girls and finalized the dinner.

 

* * *

 

This evening, the vast duplex apartment was full of chuckles, games, and music. Every time Sonny and Sasha kissed, Charlie huffed a "Yuck" and the girls systematically chuckled. After a pleasant meal, Sonny did the cleaning as Sasha was busy with kids between baths and bedtimes.

Later, Sonny leaned on the door frame looking at Sasha tucked in his nieces while cuddling and chuckling. They looked all so happy and Sasha looked so right like she belonged. Sonny felt his throat tightened with pure emotion at the sight of her and he knew in that moment he loved her. She softly smiled at him and kissed his chick before she left the room leaving him alone with his nieces.

 _«Uncle Sonny? Can you marry Sasha? We want her to be our aunt._ » Valentina asked innocently: « _She's beautiful, she's really nice and funny, please..._ »

Serena added with her little sleepy voice: « _And she has a lot of makeup stuff!_ » Valentina nodded to confirm her sister point.

« _So are you going to marry her?_ » Valentina insisted.

Sonny snorted with twinkles eyes: « _Maybe one day but she has to agree, ya know?_ »

« _She seems to like you very much and you are kissing a lot so maybe you are having a baby!»_ Serena argued _._

Sonny laughed and shook his head: « _We're not having a baby with kisses, princess, ya know it right?»_

The little girls looked disappointed so Sonny dropped this subject: _«Did ya say your evening prayer?»_

They both nodded while Valentina answered with her little voice: « _We said The Hail Mary with Sasha and I prayed for Sasha to be our aunt soon.»_

Sonny flushed all red and laughed awkwardly. Then he kissed his both nieces foreheads, wishing them good-night before he left the room turning the light off and joined Sasha. He sat next to her on the big couch: « _Having ya all to myself finally, Doll? They LOVE ya, ya know?»_ He pulled Sasha against him and wrapped her in his arms.

« _I love them too, they're so adorable._ » She answered before laughing to herself.

« _What's funny?_ » Sonny asked.

« _We met three weeks ago and we look like exhausted parents with three children. We're moving really fast!_ » Sasha joked as Sonny snorted back and added: « _We met precisely 24 days ago Doll.»_

She tenderly smiled to him, surprised he recalled so easily this date as she felt her heart melt.

Sonny continued: « _Ya think we're moving too fast?_ »

« _No. I like all this. You...us... and them._ » She laughed, pointing her thumb to the bedrooms where the kids were sleeping before she continued teasing him as she patted his face with one hand: « _By the way, I'm not waiting. I hate to wait... What if tomorrow never comes?_ » She stared at Sonny with a soft smile.

« _Carpe diem, huh?_ » He asked all amused.

« _Carpe diem!_ » Sasha confirmed with a smile: « _Why don't we just go upstairs and have a shower together, babe? I'm just really horny right now and I want you so bad._ » Her whole heated body was waving and grinding against his, her hands running over him hungrily.

Sonny cleared his throat doing his best to think straight: « _Ya sure ya feel well for this? I mean... your rib..._ »

Sasha nodded as her lips pulled into a smirk, a mischievous look in her eyes: « _I'm a tough girl you know. Don't worry, Detective._ » She went upstairs as Sonny followed her, his eyes running over her hungrily.

Entering the bathroom, they quickly undressed each other tearing away their clothes between passionately colliding teeth kisses. Their breathes were huffing into their mouths, their hands grabbing hair and fleshes, pulling each other closely. They got in the vast shower and quickly the room was steamy as the smell of soap hung in the air.

« _Ya look so gorgeous. Mmmm... Doll, I could shower with ya all day..._ » Sonny's deep voice rasped out as he lathered Sasha up, cleaning her intimately a grin on their both faces. They let the hot water dancing over their bodies while they embraced. While their mouths explored each other. While their lips caressed the other's. Sonny pulled her closer to him and mumbled as he bit hickeys into Sasha's neck and shoulders: « _I want to touch ya everywhere. Give ya all the pleasure ya desire. All the comfort ya need. I want ya for as long as ya let me have ya.»_  
Sasha bit her lower lip and whispered staring at him: « _That's so dirty and so beautiful at the same time, Detective._ » Sonny gripped his hands tight on her hips and gently spined her around and pushed her against the wall. Sasha arched her back and tilted her head back so he moved her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder sliding his hands on her breast and quickly one hand moved to her lower lips. He gently pressed her backward against his hard cock: « _You're so beautiful, Doll, you're killin' me._ » He groaned nipping at her neck.

« _Sonny, please._ » Sasha begged and began to grind against his cock and his fingers.

« _Anything for ya, Doll._ » He instantly lifted her slightly to slam her onto his cock in one fluid motion.

« _Ohh, yesss, God!»_ She cried out at the feeling of Sonny filling her up completely.

« _Shhh, not so loud! Kids could hear us_.» Sonny hissed as Sasha nodded and bit her lips before he whispered in her ear: « _Ya feel so fucking good tonight. Fucking that tight little pussy of yours hard. Making ya feel every inch of me deep inside ya. Ya like it_?» Sonny rolled her nipple in between his fingers.

 _«Yes Sonny, you feel so good. I can't get enough please._ » She whined as moans and gasps continued to fall from her lips. The water was cascading over them, the water drops glowing over her perfect body, the steam rising and the sound of their wet bodies pressing together blew Sonny's mind: _«It drives me crazy the way you moan for me_ _'cause_ _you can't get enough. And neither can I. Babygirl._ » He just kept on fucking Sasha nipping at her neck: « _Fuck yeah, is that what ya want?_ »

« _Ohhh, yesss, god, yes, Sonny._ » Sasha hissed in a low voice.

« _What do ya want?_ » Sonny's voice was raw as he kept thrusting and pushing a little harder.

« _Ahhh, Godd, more, More, Sonny._ » She gasped.

« _Harder baby?_ » He gripped a fist full of her hair so he could pound her harder.

« _Fuckkk, goddd, yes, please, harder. I love your hands in my hair._ » She kept saying harder so Sonny stopped and kissed her neck.

« _You're such a tease._ » She turned her face to see a grin on his face: « _Dominick! Fuck me!_ » She pleaded looking at him in the eyes but Sonny's brain exploded when she called him by his name for the first time. So he drew his cock back and thumped it into her. Thrust after thrust, driving his cock up into her, slapping his body into hers. She took it. She lost her breath with each thrust but she took it. And then, as she was cumming, she pushed back against Sonny, holding him deep inside her. He could feel her pussy pulsing and squeezing around his dick as she orgasmed. He gave her a bit of a playful spank: « _Damn, that ass!_ » Sonny breathed in a low and strained voice before he turned her to face him, picked her up, the sensation of the hot water and cold wall sent a shiver down her spine: « _Damn, that face._ » He rubbed his thumb gently on her face as he moved inside her and he started fucking her some more. Sasha smirked and gripped his shoulders as he reached down.

« _Fucking look at ya, taking thick dick and smiling like you're fuckin' insane._ » He leaned over her, breathless, and kissed her hungrily. Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper into her, her breath was shaky and her hands gripping Sonny's hair. He started to bang into her with short, sharp stabs, he needed to be as deep in her as he could so he held her hips and pulled her down onto his cock, driving it in deep. Sasha moaned, grabbed his ass, scratching her nails into it. Sonny's hands were running over her sides, to her ass, gripping her breasts. Finally, his hands rested on her cheeks, cupping her face delicately as he lifted his head and his eyes met her intensely: « _You're so beautiful._ » He whined out. « _Ya feel so good and I..._ » He gasped and whimpered, all the while never breaking eye contact.

« _Just like that baby! God, please don't stop!_ » Sasha kissed him, her hands tugging his hair and her legs still wrapped around his waist. They fucked face to face. He loved it. He couldn't get enough of it so he sped up, making Sasha moaned louder and shaking harder. « _Sonny!_ » A lewd moan left her lips and Sonny couldn't help but let out a groan as she came with a jerk of her hips, seeing stars. As Sasha calmed down from her high she was watching for his eyes change as he kept fucking her. There was suddenly urgency, a complete focus. She knew that's when he felt his orgasm starting to build.

« _Shit... oh, yes, Sasha..._ » He grabbed her waist tightly and pounded into her until he came a few more thrusts later panting out in her neck and holding her firmly in his arms. Because of the sound of the shower and their loud breaths, they didn't hear Charlie opened the bathroom door until they heard Charlie's little voice calling: « _Auntie?_ »

« _Shiiiiiit..._ » Sasha hissed craning her neck to see the half-opened door: « _Yeah Charlie. I'm under the shower please just stay exactly where you are! Don't come in! Tell me what's happen?_ »

« _I can't find Sonny. I think there are monsters in my room and I... I would like him to check this out._ » Charlie said in his quiet little voice.

Sasha threw her head back and smirked: « _Okay. Sonny is in m..._ ** _HERE_** _!_ » She told loudly but Sonny let escaped a little laugh to that slip of the tongue as he was still inside her. « _Sonny is_ ** _HERE_** _with me under the shower. He's going to check this in a few minutes. Maybe you could just wait downstairs._ » Sasha suggested.

« _Okay, Auntie._ » Charlie answered before he closed the bathroom door.

« _Alright, Doll. Let me clean ya and then I'm gonna deal with the monsters._ » Sonny chuckled pulling himself out of her as she giggled finally resting her feet on the floor.

 

* * *

 

After Sonny had check meticulously the room where Charlie slept, he joined Sasha on the couch.   
Sonny was reading some law books while cuddling Sasha as she watched a reality tv show. Sonny suddenly snorted when he read a text from Gina on his phone: « _Gina wants to know something but she's not brave enough to ask ya!_ »

Sasha winced: _«What is it?»_

« _Well, she wants to know how much your apartment costs. And she would like to know how ya could be my girlfriend.»_ Sonny smirked.

 _«15 millions dollars._ _And_ _because you're the best boyfriend I ever had!_ »

 _«15 millions!!!!_ » Sonny choked himself while Sasha just nodded.

Before they decided to go to bed, Sonny and Sasha couldn't help but checking one last time that the kids were sleeping. And went finally to sleep too.

« _Keepin' your nightwear on, Doll?_ » Sonny frowned.

« _Yes, Sir. I'm sorry but we've three kids sleeping down there and we never know what the night has in store for us._ » She joked as she curled her up in his arms. He kissed her on the top of the head, trailing his lazy fingers along her shoulder and arm, and playing with her hair: « _You're gifted with kids, uh?»_

 _«Does it turns you on?_ » She sniggered.

Sonny giggled: _«All 'bout ya is turning me on, princess.»_

Sasha quickly fell asleep, Sonny shivered because of her heavy and warm breath on his chest. Then, he started to think about his day, about his talk with his nieces and how Sasha was good with kids. Cuddling and paying the same attention to each kid. She was perfect and she would exceed so far all his expectations and be the best mother ever. His imagination ran wild while he pictured her bearing his children. So he started to mutter to himself: _You're like a diamond so precious, so pure, every day I discover a whole other side of you I've never known. A new you. And every day I fell in love with you a little bit harder. You're sleeping just next to me Doll and you even don't know you're the one I wanna marry._

 

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Sonny was laying on his side facing Sasha who was sleeping against his chest when he heard some little sounds coming up the stairs. So Sonny rolled over carefully to face the door and saw Charlie's face: _«Auntie?»_ The little boy whispered as he was climbing the last steps on all four.

 _«She's sleeping, come in buddy!»_ Sonny whispered back. Charlie toddled to the bed in his romper, holding his stuffed toy, with bed hair but a big smile on the face.

 _«What's happen?_ » Sonny asked in a low voice.

Charlie stepped closer to Sonny and whispered, holding his comforter tightly: «I _want a cuddle, can I come into the bed?_ »

« _Is it what you're usually doin'?_ » Charlie nodded. _«So do as usual, buddy._ »

Sonny watched the little boy climbing and crawling into the bed until he reached his aunt, laid on his back and started to pat his aunt's head.

« _What are you doing there?»_ Sasha mumbled her eyes closed.

 _«Can I have a cuddle? I woke up a long time ago bu_ _t I've wait_ _._ » Charlie proudly whispered.

Sasha smirked and gazed at Sonny: «H _ey! See, pyjama with kids around. Come cuddle baby.»_ And _s_ he opened her arms to welcome his nephew.

« _You and Sonny slept in the same bed?_ » Charlie asked hugging gently Sasha.

 _«Yes, this is what lovers do_.» Sasha answered and Sonny softly smiled.

« _It means Sonny put a baby_ _in_ _your belly?_ » Charlie questioned while Sonny opened his eyes wide.

 _«No. Sonny didn't put a baby in my belly_.» Sasha huffed a laugh but the kid continued: « _He'll put it soon?»_

Sasha chortled: « _Charlie, this is an awkward talk._ »

So the little boy turned of his side to face Sonny and asked: « _If you ever put a baby in my auntie's belly, could you put a boy please?»_

Sonny and Sasha looked at each other and both laugh: « _Come on. Charlie let's see if we could get one more hour's sleep._ » Sasha soothed as she pulled his nephew to her, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. Sonny couldn't help but smile at the sight of his girlfriend maternal instinct.

 

 


	12. Drama Queen

 

More than two weeks have passed since this Tuesday with Sonny's nieces. Sonny was spending all his free time after his job and law lessons with Sasha at her place or they met at his place. Most of the time Sonny was studying while Sasha was working out, rehearsing or creating some choreographies which didn't help Sonny to focus on his lessons. So usually, he quickly found himself next to her to enjoy the show and he could swear he would never be tired of. He ended pressed against her, nipping her neck, holding her in close against him, rubbing and squeezing her ass. Sonny was trying to dance clumsily with her which made Sasha laugh every time and he loved hearing her laughter covering the music. She was so beautiful even more since she got her natural hair back.

_«Stop distracting me, Detective!»_ Sasha giggled.

Sonny tilted his head with a grin brushing his nose against her cheek: _«It seems ya distracting me, Doll. Not the other way around.»_

« _Oh, Lord._ _.._ _I've not given up to do something with you, Detective ... but how could you be such a good lover and such a bad dancer?»_ She teased him with a twinkle in her eyes.

_«Better th_ _is_ _way, uh?_ » Sonny asked as they both chuckled.

Sonny could succeed to not lose his mind as long as she didn't practice her yoga around. He was hypnotized and couldn't decide what was upsetting him the most: Sasha's butts in her yoga pants or the memory of the first pic he ever saw of her before they met and immediately fell in love with. He never thought to be so happy and to cherish every moment with someone. Sonny liked to walk hand in hand with Sasha. He loved going to run with her early in the morning even if he'd never really liked running. He adored their watching TV evenings while she stroked his hair to finally carrying her to the bed after she fell asleep on him on the couch. He liked having her next to him, cooking and having deep conversations as they listened to some music or just having her around chilling in his clothes. Above all, he enjoyed watching her sleep. Sonny could watch a million sunrises and still never see one quite as beautiful as her eyes slowly opening in the morning next to him. He loved the way she was waking him up when he fell asleep on the sofa, softly brushing his hair with her fingers and kissing all along his jawline. All about her was hypnotizing him, even the cigarette smoke she exhaled was fascinating to him and of course, he adored the incredible sex giving them a little time to sleep.

* * *

 

It was late this Thursday afternoon. Sonny had told he would join Sasha at his place. They would cook together and watch a movie before going to bed but Sonny was working overtime. Fortunately, he left his keys to Sasha who was waiting when somebody rang at the apartment door. Sasha remembered about Sonny insisting on the safety instructions so she locked the door security chain before opening. Manuel, the pretty intrusive neighbor, was standing there with a nervous look.

« _Hi, Manuel! What can I do for you?_ » Sasha asked in a sigh.

Manuel twisted his neck trying to see inside before he stared at the chain: « _Why are you using the chain?»_

« _Sonny really cares about this._ » She explained. Sasha noticed Manuel was particularly weird and nervous tonight. Something in his look was disturbing and frightening, giving her goosebumps.

« _Is he here now?»_ Manuel suddenly demanded with a dark look.

Her instinct was warning her to close the door immediately so she lied: _«Yes, he's busy right now, come back later.»_ And she hurried to close the door and put the lockers. For a second, she judged she was overreacting but the doorbell started to ring insistently. Sasha felt something was wrong. So she decided to close all the apartment windows cursing about New-York buildings and their fire escape stairs and locked herself into the bathroom. She was hesitating, her phone in the hand, to call Sonny, but when Manuel began to bang on the door ordering her to open, yelling that he wanted to talk to her, she pushed on " _call"_.

Sonny picked up almost immediately: « _Hey Doll. I know... I'm really late_ _..._ _but promise I hurry!_ »

_«_ _I know..._ _no problem baby but..._ » Sasha was hesitating. She didn't want him to worry or create him some more problems when Manuel knocked heavier at the door.

« _What's that sounds, Doll? Who the hell is knocking on my door like dat?!_ » Sonny asked upset.

« _That's... your neighbor, Manuel. I think he_ _has_ _lost his mind. He rang so I opened...»_

« _Did ya locked..._ » Sonny cut her.

« _Yes, I locked the chain!_ » She cut him back. « _He looks so creepy_ _and_ _he asked if you were_ _here_ _so I said_ _:_ _yes, that you were busy_ _..._ _but I think he_ _got it..._ _So now I'm locked in_ _side your_ _bathroom and he's banging at the door.»_

_«I'm on my way. Don't open the door! There's a gun in the box above my closet if he ever tries to come in_ _..._ _use it_ _!»_ He explained in a deep tone.

_« A gun?_ _!_ _What the hell you want me to do with a gun? I don't even know how to use it! I was born in Paris_ _..._ _not in Texas.»_ Sasha forced a laugh as she was storming around the bathroom.

« _Alright. Don't move, I'm coming._ » Sonny hung up the phone and Sasha realized it grew silent again. So she decided to leave the bathroom and stared at the box above the closet for a moment but quickly resigned to go for a knife in the kitchen and got back into the bathroom. She sat on the tub and tried to determine if this silence was good or not. Twenty minutes and three cigarettes later, the bell rang again but yet she heard a police car siren down the street. Immediately, knocks on the door stopped and she heard a door slamming on the landing followed by some footsteps running up the stairs. She slowly walked to the apartment's door and stood behind to listen. Suddenly, somebody knocked heavily against a door.

« _OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!»_

She immediately recognized Sonny's voice and opened the door. Sonny was standing in front of Manuel's door and obviously doing a real effort to not explode in anger, Fin was standing next to him. Sasha came up to them but Sonny waved his finger in her direction still staring at the door. So, Sasha stepped back.

« _GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE! Come to have a talk!_ » Sonny yelled banging on the door when Manuel finally opened. Sonny stepped to face his neighbor closer looking at him straight in the eyes and told him with a threatening tone: « _Don't ever knock or ring at my door, moreover don't ever approach my door. More important, don't approach Sasha anymore! If ya met her and I hope dat never happens, look down and don't talk to her! I won't give ya another chance.»_

Manuel was standing there just nodding with an awkward look while Sonny asked him if he'd well understood before Manuel nodded and closed his door.

Fin went over Sasha and asked: « _Yo Sash! You okay?_ »

She nodded when Sonny held her thigh against him and hissed her head so she muttered against his chest: « _You look so angry, baby_ _..._ _I feel so bad. I'm so sorry about this and_ _... for_ _smoking in your bathroom. I feel stupid you've better things to do than coming to my rescue_.»

Sonny snorted: « _I would never have anything more important to do, Doll. Ya did well to call me and I'm not mad 'cause of ya._ »

Sasha looked up to Sonny and smiled before he kissed her softly so Fin rolled his eyes: « _Okay kids!_ _Want_ _me to give your neighbor some more before_ _I go_ _?»_

_«No Fin, it's okay. Thank ya for coming but we're not going to stay_ _here_ _anyway. I don't want Sasha to spend one more minute with this psycho around.»_ Sonny explained so Fin started to leave.

_«Thank you so much Fin!»_ Sasha shouted.

_«Buy me some drinks soon.»_ Fin shouted back.

Sasha laughed and asked Sonny who was already packing stuff: _«Going to my place?»_

_«Exactly what I was thinking about.»_ Sonny winked to her.

* * *

 

Sasha was driving in the rain but her usually talkative passenger was far too quiet. She bit her lower lip and turned briefly to look at him: « _I'm so sorry._ »

« _Can ya stop? You're not responsible in any way. This guy is obsessed with ya, how many times I told it to ya?_ _But_ _ya told me I was paranoid_ _,_ _that I should not worried_ _'cause_ _y_ _a_ _were dealing with the situation_ _..._ _Here we are! I was right!_ » Sonny explained gesturing his hands.

Sasha rolled her eyes: « _Yes bab_ _y..._ _you were right. You're not going to want to meet at your place anymore, right?»_

« _I wouldn't take this risk!»_ He coldly answered.

« _You know_ _..._ we have a real issue with our intimacy... your creepy neighbor, Vinny, my whole family... _We're never quiet! Just you and I._ _.._ _I_ _would_ _love to have you just for me_ _..._ _for a few days into some remote place_ _.»_ She tried to soften the situation.

« _Hiking and camping?_ » Sonny raised an eyebrow and smiled.

« _Well, thinking more along a cabin into the forest. I know an isolated house in the Catskills but if you really want to hike and camp it seems possible._ » Sasha offered.

Sonny was just staring at her with a big silent smile.

Sasha quickly turned to him and laughed to his look: « _What?!_ » But Sonny still smiled in silence. « _Hey!! I've been hiking and camping already_!»

« _Really?_ » Sonny chuckled.

« _Of course!_ » She sighed and huffed a laugh: « _Anyway, we both know you want to camp just to fuck me in a tent._ » Sasha checked out her boyfriend's reaction with a naughty smile.

Sonny nodded and snorted: « _Indeed_ _..._ _this is the main reason._ » For the first time this evening they both laughed and felt both relieved.

_«You know what? I've got a compromise. Let's go to this cabin and we could put a tent in the garden_ _..._ _I would let you do whatever you want_ _.»_ She looked briefly to him, her eyebrows wiggling.

« _Deal!_ » Sonny said with a bright smile, his eyes sparkling eagerly. « _But I need to check when I could take few days off.»_ He knew it would not be possible before his undercover ended and that he still had to announce this to Sasha.

* * *

 

The atmosphere was finally relaxed in the car and they decided to stop on their way at an Italian restaurant to take away their dinner.

When they entered Sasha's building. The caretaker made a little hand gesture to her and handed her a delivery food bag. « _Oh no, not tonight again!»_ Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed while the caretaker wondered: « _Sorry madam, you didn't order this?_ »

_«No, she didn't!_ » Sonny hissed, obviously pissed off. « _Give me the receipt, please. Ya could keep the food!_ » Sonny tore the receipt away from the caretaker's hand, grabbed Sasha's hand and pulled her towards the elevators, leaving the caretaker completely confused.

« _Sonny! Baby! It's not his fault!_ » She pointed out to him whispering: « _It was rude!»_

_«I must clear this up!»_ He said as they entered into the elevator.

_«If you have some time to waste_.» Sasha added a little cynically. « _Fin checked this already and it's still not a crime to send food to someone._ »

Sonny pouted and started to chew his lip. He knew she was right. But this repeated and insidious attempts to get his girlfriend attention was seriously annoying him.

They shared their Italian meal, a couple of glasses of wine and watched TV but Sonny remained in his anger, still talking about his creepy neighbor, about the catcalls she was receiving at any time and about the unsolicited food deliveries. He didn't appreciate to be powerless about all this, to not be able to make it stop and moreover that Sasha seemed used to this.

« _You know what? You're my drama queen!_ » She tried to joke while they snuggled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Trying her best to calm him down with little touches, whispers, and soft kisses while they were listening to some music.

« _A drama queen? Me?_ »  Sonny asked as she'd offended him. _«And what would ya have done if I'd not been there? Sasha, this guy was ready to break up the door!_ »

« _Called my brothers or my cousin_.» She shrugged with a sassy look.

« _They would have come?_ » He demanded.

« _Trust me, they would_ _...»_ She said as she stood up.

« _Is it a family or a mafia?_ » Sonny joked.

Sasha smirked and pointed at him: «YOU are the Italian one in this relationship.» And she left the room.

It was pouring outside, the room was regularly illuminated by lightning when Sasha came back a few minutes later. She walked back into the living room, stood up behind where Sonny sat on the couch and she put her little hands into his hair and massaged the back of his head. Sonny instantly felt his anger melted away so he let his head falling back. Sasha smirked and leaned over to kiss him, still playing with his hair. Her hair was falling down around them, creating a veil of intimacy.

« _Fuck, doll. You're amazing!_ » Sonny whispered in between sweet kisses.

« _You are, Detective._ » She replied giving his nose a kiss and slided her hand under his shirt to feel his skin. Sonny took a deep breath and sighed while she ran her hands over his chest and kissed him again. Then, _Purple Rain_ by _Prince_ filled the room: « _Will you dance with me?_ » Sasha offered. He jumped really fast at her request like he had a wagging tail. He pulled Sasha back to him, putting his arm around her waist and held her hand as she wrapped his neck with her free hand and they started to sway slowly. She rested her head against Sonny's shoulder and he rested his chin on her head. She was playing with his hair at the nape of his neck and felt a small shiver under her fingertips. Then, Sonny put his both hands on her lower back as she put her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down the tops of her arms, over her shoulders and down her back, resting a single thumb on the patch of her bare back where her backless dress ended. Goosebumps ran her skin everywhere his hands were, his thumb tracing a small circle on her spine. She slided one of her arms under his and grabbed his shoulder from behind on an embrace so he let out a deep satisfying sigh. Sonny leaned in close to her ear to whisper: « _Did I told ya how beautiful ya look today?»_ Sasha shook her head with a sad pout and Sonny tightened his arm around her waist smiling back down at her: « _This dress is driving me crazy!_ » Sasha opened her mouth to reply but suddenly he flipped her over and firmly pulled her against him which made her gasp. He stood beside her and started kissing her neck as they still swayed. She felt the blazing heat of his hand as he dragged up her dress leaving her in pants and traced her naked skin between her breasts, across the span of her belly and on her hip. She could felt his cock against her ass and started massaging him through his pants feeling his cock getting harder.

_«Uh, uh...»_ Sonny whispered against her neck, his breath making her shaky for a moment. She tried her best not to moan as he started massaging her breasts again. She pushed back up a bit as she whined. « _Someone's eager..._ » He smirked before sliding his hand on her wet panties licking his lips. Sasha let out a small moan as he slowly rubbed her clit before quickly sliding two fingers inside.

_«Oh god, Sonny!»_

_«That's right, Doll, tell me how good I'm making ya feel!»_ He pumped his fingers in and out of her, as she pushed herself against his fingers. He kissed her neck speeding up his fingers, making her moan louder as the rain was drumming on the windows. The lighting outside and the fireplace were illuminating the room and it felt like it was a hundred degrees in here. He suddenly slided his fingers out so Sasha flipped over and watched him licking one of his fingers: « _You're so tasty, princess._ » She smiled and took his finger in her mouth without breaking the eye-contact taking Sonny's breath away.  
Then, she pushed Sonny on the couch and straddled him as he sat down. She kissed him, again and again. She slipped his shirt off over and pushed her breasts against his chest. They both sighed. And she kissed him again but not like before. Not sweet or aggressive. More passionate. She opened his mouth with hers and licked into it.

« _Our French kisses are yummy._ » Sasha breathed against his lips.

_«I had planned to fuck ya but that kiss shot electricity through my body make me feel more like sweet and beautiful._ » He traced his fingers along her spine and felt her tremble beneath his touch.

«You _make me feel always lusted, desired, sexy. You always make me feel so good_.» She whispered watching the intensity of his face in the firelight.

_«'cause you are! I think we'll fuck later. Right now I need to make love to you._ » Sonny smiled at her, the flickering flames reflected in his eyes. He sucked the side of her neck and she moaned, turning her head to allow him better access and shivered. The flames flickered across her curves, highlighting the roundness of her breasts and darkening the shadow between them. Sasha whimpered as she ground against his hard cock while his hand stinging her sensitive skin.

« _It feels good, baby_.» He said as his fingers dipped inside her tight heat and slipped her panties to the side. She arched her hips as his fingers drove deeper, filling her.

_«It feels very good, Sir._ » She whispered before unzipping his pants and pulling his penis out. She felt the tip of his cock sliding between her wet lips a second. She bit her lips with a smirk and Sonny sighed brushing her hair to the side, just to touch her. She was driving him crazy. He needed more. He gently ran his hand over her back, the lightning illuminated their naked bodies every few minutes. She was looking at him while slowly stroking him. She teased him like this until she couldn't control herself anymore. So she raised up a little and grabbed the base of his cock with one hand. She was staring at him with hungry eyes like she had to restrain herself from attacking him. Then she introduced him really slowly in her. He watched her move like this on him. It was hypnotizing and it felt amazing. So beautiful and so sexy.

« _Fuck, doll. My gorgeous girl_.» Sonny sighed again: « _My perfect little princess.»_  
She tilted her head with a smile riding him slowly. She knew that he was losing his breath or sighing or closing his eyes every single time he was feeling her warmth. She knew she always got a reaction from him. Sonny gripped his hand on her hip and the other one was instinctively rubbing her clit.

« _You're so beautiful_ » He whispered to her.

_«Thank you, Sir.»_ She smiled.

« _And your pussy feels so good on my cock._ » He added letting her control the movement and tempo.

« _Mmm_ _..._ _thank you, Sir. You have a wonderful cock_ ». Sasha praised him and laid down on him for a kiss. She started to speed up her pace and touched her face, held her head, moaned for her. Sonny could see how much she loved doing it, licking her lips, biting it or sucking the finger he slided in her mouth between her moans. She loved giving him a show and not just because he loved getting it. Perhaps it was power over him, power to make him moan and lose his mind. Perhaps it was because she took pride in that skill. He didn't know, but she loved it and her loving made it so much better than he'd ever had before.

He also knew she loved how they could start out slow. The kisses, soft touches, dreamy slow movements. Having him sliding in and out, slow, steady, magical, passionate lovemaking. So he wrapped her in his arms and lifted up, holding her firmly and laid her down the floor. He raised up and undid his belt and took his pants off as she left her panties off too. Her skin seemed to glow from within, on the pillows covering the floor in front of the fireplace. Sasha's back arched off of the pillows when Sonny laid down on her and started to suck on her thigh before kissing his way up. He moved between her legs and she closed her eyes, bathing in the warmth from the fire. Sonny wanted only face-to-face, he wanted to engage with her, to read her. He covered her perfect body with bruising kisses all his way up to her neck until she begged him and wrapped her thighs around his waist. He teased her entrance with his tip for some minutes, kissing her deeply. For once, they were both very quiet and Sasha whimpered when he slided into her in one smooth motion, staring at her with wonder in his eyes. He moved slowly in and out of her, driving her ass into the pillows beneath them. He braced himself over her but still with slow moves, driving deeper with every thrust.

« _Oh God!_ » She gasped eyes closed and she lifted her hips taking him even deeper.

He groaned, his hands sliding under her ass to pull her into him. « _Look at me._ » He softly demanded. Sasha opened her eyes, watching his face as light from the fire flickered across it, highlighting his features. Sonny tangled his fingers with hers and held both down by her head. He rolled his hips into hers and watched her moaning his name again and again with an adorating gaze. She clenched her fingers around his and he surely sped up his pace until he couldn't take it anymore and started to rub frantically her clit: « _Please Princess, cum for me!»_ They both came almost raw and perfect, the feeling of his cock filling her, sent her through the stars. She jerked on the floor throwing her head back, clenching around him, sobbing his name. His arms pulled her body in closer as she bit his earlobe and he groaned then he lied down beside her, pulling her still-quivering body tight against his. Sasha felt his fingers in her hair, running across her shoulders, circling her back. She turned in his arms, throwing a thigh lazily over his and tangling her fingers in the hair on his chest, her cheek resting against the breadth of his shoulder, she nuzzled her nose into it. Sonny kissed her forehead. They stayed like this for a moment, the heat from the fire warming their naked skins, snuggling on the pillows while the rain was still pouring outside.

* * *

 

Sonny woke up early as usual. The rain hadn't stopped falling during the night, the drops noise against the windows had something soothing while he was watching Sasha waking up. He was so happy and amazed as usual by her beauty but some concern slowly resurfaced. Indeed, he had not still announced her that he was going undercover from Monday in a homeless shelter. In fact, he was afraid. Afraid to lose all they had. Afraid she didn't understand or worse that she changes her mind during his absence. He couldn't risk losing her but he knew he was not going to be able to put it off any longer so had planned to announce her tonight. They had to celebrate Emily's birthday this evening and would tell her after to not ruin the party.

After Sonny took his shower, he went down and found Sasha rushing behind the kitchen counter, preparing their breakfast in her pale pink silky short set.

« _Well, well, well! I can't believe I'm letting you go out on this pants!_ » She told as she looked at him coming towards her in his grey suit, undressing him with her eyes and insisting on his crotch.

Sonny blushed and finally stuttered: « _Am I in trouble with ya Doll?»_

She waved her hand for him to twirl around so he did: _«Hell yes!_ » She bit her lower lip while she walked close to him and put her hands on his chest with a grin: « _In my head, I'm fucking myself on your dick and you're still dressed.»_ She kissed him and went back to the kitchen.

Sonny sat down at the table, his legs apart taping on his thigh: _«Why don't ya make your dream a reality undress yourself and come to sit on my lap baby girl._ » Sasha smirked when Sonny's phone rang in his vest pocket.

« _Duty call._ » He told him showing his phone screen and gave her a sweet kiss before he turned to leave when Sasha pinched his butt. Sonny froze with a total surprise look so he stepped back to kiss her deeply. He sighed and finally left unbelievably frustrated.

Before she left for the dance studio, Sasha realized that Sonny forgot his badge and smiled because this was a golden opportunity.

She arrived at the Precinct a good hour later. The squad room looked deserted but Amanda welcomed and helped her with coffees and packages of croissants she was carrying before they headed to the break room.

« _Sorry but your boyfriend is in the interview room._ » Amanda explained looking for a croissant.

« _Where is_ _his_ _desk?_ » She asked so Amanda pointed the desk behind Sasha. She put down the badge on it and wrote a little note before joining back Amanda in the break room and took her scarf off.  
Amanda strangled when she saw plenty hickeys over Sasha's neck. She gave the detective a better view raising her head and added: « _You should see my thighs!»_

« _Please, don't tell me more!_ » Amanda joked. « _How do you look in such a good shape eating this?_ » Amanda showed the second croissant she was eating.

« _I burn calories._ _.._ _A lot, lately._ » Sasha answered and winked and left just a few minutes because she was really late.

Half an hour later, Sonny entered the squad room and Amanda told him: « _Hey Carisi! Your girlfriend came by and she left something for you._ » She indicated him his desk. «She _also bought coffees and croissants for everybody._ » Amanda added while Fin was already choosing what he was going to swallow. Sonny sat at his desk and saw his badge with the note and a small brown paper package. He read the note first: " ** _Seems like you were absent-minded this morning. If I can't come to your place anymore, you'll have to stay at mine. Sasha. Ps: You were so hot last night_** ** _,_** ** _can't wait for an encore, your grey suit is invited..._** " Sonny hurried to open the package and discovered two keys with a sober round gold key ring on which was engraved: " ** _Be safe. I need you here with me._** ♥️" A blissful smile never leave his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
